Dare Gone Wrong
by Uchiha B
Summary: Who knew that she would suddenly gain a boyfriend from a daring bet? Naru/Inu xover
1. Boyfriend!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ages: Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto: 13, Itachi: 19, Shisui: 22

* * *

Higurashi Kagome hid in the shadows, smirking slightly as she noticed her new target. Her blue eyes watched him eagerly, her body shifting in a vague excitement. Her black gloves swept back her long hair behind her ear and she wiped off any nervous sweat that dripped down on her face.

There was no way in hell that she would ever accomplish this and come out with her life intact.

But she had to do it; she had to prove her friend wrong.

'_He's coming.' _She noticed, narrowing her azure eyes as she noticed that he had company with him. _Damn! _She had studied his profile for the last few weeks, knowing that he had very few acquaintances and even fewer friends. However, he did have many ties to the ANBU unit and the Military Police Force.

Why shouldn't he? He was Uchiha Itachi after all.

'_People are staring at him, it'll be harder to get close to him.' _Kagome thought, sighing and enjoying what could be the last moments of her life. She watched him intently, her nervousness coming back at full force when she actually noticed that he was in his full ANBU uniform, further taunting her that he was more than capable of dispatching her life in an instant. _'He might get in trouble though if he actually does do anything to me, it's not like I'm gonna attack him.' _Kagome thought, her body taut.

She was ready to pounce, and the witnesses would just make it all the better.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi calmly walked in the direction of the Uchiha district, his little brother trailing slightly behind him. He could easily feel Sasuke's glare trying to burn a hole through the back of his head but he simply ignored it. He wasn't sure why, but Sasuke had been distancing himself from him quite a while ago.

Itachi knew that he was feeling some kind of one-sided rivalry towards him, but he did not think it would escalate to this hatred that Sasuke obviously felt towards him. Sasuke used to have such a brother complex…

He glanced coldly towards his sides, noticing that people were staring at them yet again. He almost felt like rolling his eyes and he would have if he were capable. Ninja and civilians alike within and even outside of Konoha just seemed to couldn't get enough of the Uchiha clan, obsessed with their good looks, unusual talents, and Sharingan eyes.

He looked forwards again; these people were beneath him and simply not worth his time. Sasuke still trailed behind, his hands shoved into his pockets and still glaring at him.

He turned around to say something, his obsidian eyes still frozen chips of ice. "Sasuke, father wishes to—" Itachi was cut off by a dark blur darting out in front of him, and he automatically whipped out a kunai blade from his pouch, ready to dispatch the threat in front of him.

The blur was faster than he expected and Itachi tensed, his arm swinging out and effectively stabbing the threat in their side. What he didn't expect was the arms that suddenly wrapped around his neck, the person's weight pulling him down, down, down…

And into the soft lips of a girl…

Itachi was so startled and surprised that he stayed like that for one whole second, the crowd around him gasping and his brother staring at him with wide dark eyes.

He ripped himself out of the girl's grip, taking the kunai with him. His obsidian eyes froze even more, not expecting to fall into a trap of an insane fan-girl. He didn't even care that he had stabbed her; it was what she deserved for even touching his person.

Everyone was still staring at them with wide eyes, including his foolish little brother, who had his mouth dropped open unattractively.

"Yatta! I did it; I can't believe that I actually did it! Just wait 'till I tell—" Kagome jumped up and down, not noticing the crowd watching her and the Uchiha glaring at her coldly. If she had noticed that glare, she would've shrivelled up and died over a billion times…

Kagome smirked, her blue eyes glittering as she stared at the stoic Uchiha. She still couldn't believe that she actually accomplished the dare… now she would reap the benefits from her friend.

"Itai!" Kagome suddenly noticed the sharp pain in her side, grabbing it to try and stifle the pain. It didn't work and she just noticed the blood on her hand. _'He frikin' stabbed me!' _She thought with irritation, glancing at the impassive Uchiha. She smirked at him, it seemed to Uchiha wasn't so untouchable after all…

"Well then, _Tachi-chan _it's been a pleasure." She said, flickering out of there before she would be impaled by his rather sharp looking sword. She would actually get all that money for completing the dare.

Itachi's frostbitten eyes could've stopped an active volcano as she actually called him 'Tachi-chan.' Who in the hell did that foolish girl think she was? Did she actually think she would get away with touching his person without his permission? He smirked coldly, his dark eyes flashing with something that could be called dangerous.

That girl's fate was now in his blood-stained hands.

* * *

Sasuke shut his mouth, feeling angrier than ever. He didn't know why, but he didn't care. Now girls loved his brother so much that they were actually kissing him? He was jealous and he knew it. Sure, girls liked him as well but they had never tried anything like that with him (not that he wanted them to or anything).

It was annoying how Itachi got everyone's attention and he was left in his Nii-san's shadow. He was sick of it…

He watched as his brother smirked coldly, Sasuke instantly knew it was because of that stupid girl. He hid his own smirk; there was one thing he could beat his brother at.

He would, even if it killed him to do it.

That girl was officially going to be Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend.

* * *

"Alright, I did it. Hand it over." Kagome said, her hand held out expectantly. Her friend cursed, reaching in the pocket of his orange coat to get his frog-shaped wallet.

"I bet that you're lying." Uzumaki Naruto mumbled, his blue eyes glaring accusingly at his one and only friend. Higurashi Kagome was the only one to befriend him in the academy and he was so grateful for it. However, he could easily see that she was suffering for it. People were starting to reject her like they did him and he knew it would eventually take a toll on her…

"Well, hand it over!" Kagome smirked, wrapping her arm around her friend's neck, her blue eyes glittering. "And I'm not lying! You can go ask around! I had plenty of witnesses." She said, snatching Naruto's money out of his hand. She gleefully counted it, there was easily over ten thousand yen.

That was good; she really needed the money for right now, even if it would not last long. She blinked, looking up at Naruto as he slyly grinned at her. "What?" She asked warily, taking a step back a bit as he took one forward.

"So, how did Uchiha Itachi kiss? Did he use his tongue? Was it wet? He used his tongue, didn't he?" Naruto snickered, loving how her face turned that pretty shade of red. He ignored how his stomach flipped over as he thought about that so-called kiss she had with the top ANBU within Konoha. He didn't like the feeling but ignored it, not knowing what it was.

"Tch, as if! I could never like someone as cold as any Uchiha! I only did it for the bet." Kagome snorted at Naruto's question, her liking Itachi? When pigs fly…

"Heh, I know that you secretly love Itachi—" Naruto was cut off as a black blur flashed behind Kagome, blinking their blue eyes at such a startlingly appearance. Naruto glared, seeing his rival standing behind his friend. "Oi, Sasuke-teme! What the hell do you want?!" Naruto snarled, stepping up to the youngest Uchiha heir.

Sasuke completely ignored the dobe, his dark eyes for only one Higurashi Kagome. He vaguely recognized her now, having seen her around the academy before. He had completely ignored her before; if she hung out with Naruto then she must have no talent whatsoever…

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed, feeling the presence of him. He was surprised himself to even get here before he could, but used it to his advantage. He grabbed the stunned and startled girl, slamming his lips over hers in a harsh and (at least one-sided on his part, and he really tried to) passionate kiss.

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled in rage and complete surprise.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Itachi appeared in a dark flash, lowering his voice dangerously. He was about to punish that girl for touching his person, so what in the hell was Sasuke doing?

Sasuke released the poor girl, wrapping his arm around her in a semi-seductive embrace. His hooded, dark and smouldering eyes turned to Itachi, and he smirked widely. This was his only time to beat Itachi and he was going to take it…

"Don't you know, Nii-san? This is my girlfriend, Higurashi Kagome." Sasuke stated, Kagome, Naruto and even Itachi seemed to blink.

Sasuke smirked coldly at his brother. "I was the one who made her kiss you, to show everyone that you aren't the invincible shinobi everyone makes you out to be." Sasuke wrapped his arm around the stunned girl tighter.

"You can't touch her or I will tell the Police Force that you are bullying a mere Genin." Sasuke smirked and Itachi merely narrowed his eyes. Everyone turned around in surprise (except Itachi, who had sensed his presence long before anyone else) as an intimidating person stood there, having appeared to wandered on their conversation.

Uchiha Fugaku smirked, crossing his arms arrogantly as he studied his son and his (secret) girlfriend.

"Now Sasuke, why didn't you introduce me to this girl?" Fugaku demanded, knowing his wife would want to hear about this immediately.

Kagome could only blink her sapphire eyes, wondering why her life seemed to suddenly fall apart in an instant.

And it all was because of one little bet.


	2. Tests of Worthiness! Number 1, passed!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ages: Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto, etc: 13, Itachi: 19, Shisui: 22

* * *

"B-but I'm not really Sasuke's—!" Kagome was immediately cut off, squeaking a bit as the Uchiha clan leader grabbed her arm, forcibly dragging her in the district of the Uchiha. "W-wait a minute!!" Kagome panicked, Fugaku totally ignoring her as he grabbed his youngest heir's arm as well, taking them both to the Uchiha main house to tell his wife, Mikoto. Kami only knew how happy she would be to find out that Sasuke had a girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Itachi and Naruto had been left in the dust…

Blue eyes watching with disbelief at how fast this situation could turn around, wasn't it just a moment ago that Kagome was taking his money from him? How in all the seven hells could Kagome be declared as Sasuke-teme's girlfriend? He glared to his left, it was all Itachi's fault (though in reality it was probably his fault, but there was no way he would blame himself. So he did the next best think by blaming Itachi, not the smartest thing either. He would probably be beheaded before he could even say a word to Itachi…)

Itachi immediately felt Naruto's glare, and threw him a frigid glance that could cut through ten foot solid steel. Naruto felt his legs weaken at the look, but kept on bravely staring at the stoic Uchiha…

"Uzumaki Naruto! Come with me now!!" An angry voice yelled from a distance away, Naruto instantly darting away. He didn't think someone would find him so fast after doing that prank with the fireworks and chalk…

Itachi merely watched as the academy teacher (Umino Iruka) chased after the Uzumaki brat, before he turned his head to glance in the direction of his home compound. His obsidian eyes grew frozen, and his hands slightly clenched. How dare Sasuke take away his right to punish the girl? He knew that his father wouldn't allow him to touch her while she was 'with' Sasuke.

He smirked suddenly, people passing by him immediately dropping to the floor in surrender. He ignored such foolish motions; his smirk could even make a hardened criminal wet his pants.

His mother, with absolute no doubt, would love to have that girl around the Uchiha district after she found out she was 'dating' Sasuke.

That meant he could make her life a living hell…

If he only knew, it would be the other way around…

* * *

"Uhhhh…" The only (obviously non-intelligent) thing could come out of her mouth as she stared at the intimidating Police Force commander and his wife. Kagome opened her mouth to say something more, but only a weird strangled noise-like squeak could come out from the back of her throat. Her face burned as the Uchiha leader raised a brow at her speechlessness.

"What is your name?" Uchiha Mikoto gushed, she was so excited! After all, she would have never have thought that either on of her (rather stoic) sons would ever have a girlfriend of their own choice. She thought that her husband would have to arrange marriages for them.

"…Higurashi Kagome…" Kagome squeaked like a timid mouse, her voice seemed to have run away on her after sitting in the Uchiha house. Why shouldn't she be scared, having the Uchiha leader eyeing and glaring at her, obviously looking for any disfigurements or weakness.

Her face was twitching, she couldn't help it.

"Oh, your babies will be so lovely! Those pretty blue eyes, it certainly would brighten up the clan!" Mikoto smiled happily, going on and on about babies and such. "Of course, we will have to think up of good names! But I'm sure that you can help me!" Mikoto gushed again and Kagome was now blushing and twitching, potentially setting herself up for a heart attack, or maybe a seizure...

Did she really hear that right? Was she going temporarily deaf because of shock?

Babies?!

Babies?!

Frikin' BABIES!?

'_This lady is insane!!' _Kagome thought, a large sweat-drop dripping down her head. Did the Uchiha matriarch actually think that she and Sasuke would immediately jump into bed to start making babies? What the hell was she? A baby machine?! _'I'm only thirteen.' _The thought only briefly ran across her mind, her full attention was now on Sasuke as he merely 'hnned,' as if he actually didn't care about the baby comment.

What the?!

Did he actually not care?! Kagome only stared at him with wide eyes; he was sitting there on the mat with his legs crossed, as if nothing was wrong with this situation.

'_Someone save me!!' _Kagome thought, fake anime-styled tears running down her face. Maybe she should just run out, go to the academy hentai Miroku to beg him to suck her in his Kekkei Genkai, the Kazaana? Kami only knew she needed a black hole right about now…

"Kei? No no, maybe Keito? Toshiki? Satori, hmm or how about Mamoru?" Mikoto (The insane Uchiha matriarch as Kagome now dubbed her) rambled to herself, thinking up of numerous baby names to call her future grandchildren.

"Mikoto." The Uchiha clan leader said simply (what was his name again? Fubuki? Fuuma? Or was it Fumiki? Kagome couldn't really remember it as she was obviously going into shock)

Mikoto only nodded absentmindedly, knowing what Fugaku was going to do. She kept mumbling names to herself, not even watching as her husband stood up from his mat. She only hoped that Kagome could pass his 'tests' to be worthy of an Uchiha.

The girl was really pretty, her good looks would continue on the clan.

"Kagome—" Said girl blanched, squeaked and turned red as the clan leader turned to her with his hardened eyes. (What was his name again?) "Go wait outside." He ordered and Kagome opened her mouth to say something snarky back but immediately changed her mind as Sasuke's father seemed to turn on his Sharingan (that and Sasuke slapped a hand over her mouth, not wanting to mouth off his father. But why though? Wasn't he a teenager too? Didn't all teens mouth off to their parents? Unless…) Kagome widened her blue eyes, thinking of various scenarios with in her creative minds.

Maybe Fubuki? Fumiki? (Why couldn't she remember his name? She was sure her shock was gone now, and the embarrassment and anger settled in at Sasuke for getting her into this situation in the first place. When they were away from his parents, Sasuke would be in for the beating of his lifetime) abused Sasuke? Hit him? Slapped him? Kagome shuddered, maybe even (God forbid at the even thought) spanked him?

She gagged at the thought, but snickered as well. The academy prodigy, number one student, most popular guy getting spanked by his own father? _'I bet he wouldn't be so popular if that little rumour 'accidently' slipped out.' _Kagome smirked, getting up and almost flying outside as Fubuki? Fuuma? ordered her again to wait outside, his Sharingan spinning wildly as she didn't listen to his first order.

"S-sure," She tried being the cat instead of the mouse, but failed miserably as Fumiki? Fuuma? glanced at her with a predatory glance, and she squeaked like the mouse she was.

She slowly walked outside, trying to built up her courage to tell the Uchiha family that she was not and no where near (and never) Sasuke's girlfriend. Sasuke merely got up from his mat, walking off to who-knows-where, probably to his room to do whatever emo stuff he did (and leaving his so-called 'girlfriend to defend her helpless self against his scary, probably fire-breathing, monster of a dad).

"Okay, calm down calm down calm down calm down, and just breathe. You can do this Kagome. You are a full-fledged shinobi, (technically not yet, she graduated but everyone hadn't been selected for their teams or teachers) You can't back down." Kagome chanted to herself out loud, looking up and spotting a figure in the distance. She smirked.

Maybe he would help her getting out of this.

He would help her (for what reason, she didn't know) or he would simply slit her throat for touching his person earlier. (She really, really, _really _preferred to first choice, but maybe the second choice wasn't so bad, the slitting of her throat would certainly get her out of her being 'Sasuke-kun's' girlfriend)

"Oi, _Onii-san_!" She shouted out happily, very afraid for her life at the same time (if that was even possible).

Itachi stiffened at the sound of her (probably annoying) voice, turning around a little too late. She jumped on his back, wrapping her arms tightly around the back of his neck to stay on his back. He stiffened even further, but Kagome was completely oblivious to the (rather obvious) killing intent coming off him in waves.

"Hey _Tachi-chan_, you have to heeeeeeelp me!" Kagome whined, pawing at his black, silky hair. How annoying, he had better hair than her! She pouted slightly.

Itachi slowly turned his head, his Sharingan unconsciously activating. Oh, how he would love to wrap his hands around her pretty little throat, throttling her until she turned a lovely shade of red.

His daydream abruptly ended as his father walked out the door, slight shock clearly written over his face at their _siblingly _position.

His hand immediately released his grip on his sword (when did he grab his sword again?) and he bowed his head as best he could to his father. "I'll be training with Shisui all evening. Please go easy on Kagome-_chan_," _'So I can tear the rest of her apart.' _Itachi finished mentally, trying his hardest to let her off his back gently. It didn't really work as she roughly hit the ground, crying out like an abused puppy pitifully.

"Ouch," She whimpered, freezing as Fubuki? glared at her, obviously wanting her to stand up. "Oh yeah!" She said, not noticing she had said it out loud. "I-I'm not really Sasuke's—!" She was cut off… again.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at her, the Sharingan (thankfully gone in Kagome's POV) no where in sight. He was surprised that she seemed to get along with Itachi (who everyone knew was anti-social) so well. It seemed that she already passed an 'Uchiha-Worthiness' test.

Kagome blinked her blue eyes, the Uchiha Police commander flipping out two fans from out of no where, shoving them into her face. "Which fan do you prefer?" He asked coldly, and Kagome blanched.

'_Is this a… trick question?' _Kagome thought warily, taking a step back. Which fan did she prefer? What kind of question was that? The choice was pretty obvious, wasn't it?

The two fans shoved in her face were of different variety. One was a traditional Japanese folding fan and the other was an Uchiwa fan.

"Is this a… trick question?" Kagome thought again, not even noticing that she said it out loud. Fubuki (she was just going to go with that, at least until he actually told her his name. She was too scared to ask…) sighed with obvious impatience, and Kagome squeaked again, feeling the ill-intent in the air.

"This one!" Kagome picked out, touching the Uchiwa fan. Fubuki merely looked at her, before nodding approvingly (it took him forever to do it…)

"This is one of many tests you have to take—" He raised a brow as she blanched. He smirked with obvious cold amusement. "You didn't think I would just allow you to join my clan so easily without proving yourself to me, did you?" He asked, and Kagome weakly shaking her head, opening her mouth to say something.

She berated herself in her mind when nothing but a squeak formed. "I-I'm not really Sasuke's—"

"I will allow you to date Sasuke _if _you can pass each and every test I will present you with." Fugaku stated, crossing his arms.

Kagome blanched again.

Why didn't anyone tell her that her life would fall apart just because she kissed Uchiha Itachi.

_WHY_?!


	3. Operation: Get Uchiha Parents to Hate!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ages: Kagome, Naruto, Sasuke, etc: 13, Itachi: 19, Shisui: 22

* * *

"Alright! I need to do something about this!" Kagome said with fiery determination, Naruto blinking with an equal emotion. They were currently hiding behind a building, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to go through with their plan.

"Yeah, there's no way I can leave Kagome-chan in the hands of those Uchiha." Naruto snickered, Kagome glowering at him. He snickered again, peaking from behind the building. Kagome had told him earlier that she was to pass some _tests _to be worthy as an Uchiha. She had no desire to do them, but really had no choice in the matter.

So he had devised a plan to get her out of it, showing the Uchiha leader that Kagome was in no way Uchiha material.

"When do you think he is going to come?" Kagome whispered (for no apparent reason, she just wanted to get in the mood for this prank. Whispering made it the surroundings have a 'mysterious' air).

"Any minute now, you should think of me better than that." Naruto smirked. He, of course, knew the schedule of most Uchiha police members because it helped him with his pranking timetable. There was no way in hell he would ever prank someone with the Uchiha police near him and on duty. He was no match for them, and had no real desire to be throw in jail for any amount of time, no matter how small (pranks weren't really a crime, just annoying to most).

"Yeah, yeah…" Kagome rolled her blue eyes, her body tensed a bit. Technically, she was to already meet with the Uchiha leader, or was to meet up with him at his compound to take another one of his 'tests.'

"Here he comes!" Naruto whispered, his eyes bright and his smirk wide. He was so stooped about this prank of his; he definitely wanted to see the Uchiha clan leader's reaction to the little number that they were planning.

"If we get arrested for this, I putting all the blame on you." Kagome muttered, knowing what they were about to do was considered as a misdemeanour offence. She also smirked though, giddy that she just may get out of being Sasuke's girlfriend and those stupid tests.

"Whatever, we have to do this now!" Naruto said, pulling her out from the wall a bit, not so they were in the total view of the Uchihas yet, but so they were in view of people who would, with no doubt, raise a commotion and catch the attention of the Uchihas.

'**Oiroke: Onna no ko Doushi no Jutsu!' **(Double Knockout Girls Technique) They both produced the hand-signs for Naruto's made up technique. A large cloud of smoke immediately covered them, catching the attention of a few passerbys.

The smoke slowly disappeared, the two figures immediately catching the attention of almost everyone on the street. The two drop-dead gorgeous girls embraced each other tightly, their soft curves pressing up into each other.

Women passing on the street instantly frowned, finding the scene offensive. Some with children covered their eyes. Men, on the other hand, seemed to flock to them, some drooling, blushing, smirking, or having nosebleeds (for some apparent reason that Kagome herself would never understand).

Kagome was an eighteen version of herself, her body of that of a full-grown woman. Her long black hair was tied up in two high ponytails to give her that innocent childish look that attracted old perverts like a moth to a flame. Her naked body pressed against Naruto's, the most private areas were teasingly covered by a thin stream of smoke.

Naruto was the female version of himself, his blond hair also tied up into two ponytails. He also pressed himself closer to her, both of them giggling softly and seductively. Kagome only hoped that this would catch the attention of the Uchihas.

"Oh Naruto," Kagome sighed contently, giving off a show to the closet perverts that were all watching them with eagerness, effectively disgusting her. Didn't these people have anything better to do? Though Naruto's plan wouldn't work without them...

"Yes, Kagome-chan?" Naruto purred, leaning close to her lips while licking his own. Kagome didn't flinch, though it was sort of weird to have another girl (though technically he wasn't a girl, just in a female's body temporarily) so close to her, and a naked one at that.

"Touch me," Kagome whined seductively, shivering a bit as Naruto's soft feminine hand slowly slid down her back and to the soft curve of her buttocks…

"What the hell is going on here?!" An angry voice suddenly shouted, effectively breaking everyone (including Naruto, much to his embarrassment) out of their fantasy of two girls getting it on in public (of course Naruto's fantasy was a little different than that, his daydream involving only one girl and his… more masculine form).

Kagome blinked her smouldering blue eyes slowly, lowering her eyelashes seductively. She only hoped it would help her look like she kind of hussy (at least in the eyes of the Uchiha leader, she didn't want to look a hussy in front of everyone else)

"Hai, Uchiha daddy?" Kagome asked sweetly, totally forgetting his name again. She smiled, totally oblivious to the anger coming off Fugaku in waves. She needed to prove to him that she was in no way Uchiha material. She grasped herself closer to Naruto's naked female body, hoping it would kill of any desire to have someone like her to be his daughter-in-law.

"Detain him, and take him to see the Hokage." Fugaku ordered his subordinates, having just got off work. This isn't what he wanted to do nor wanted to see. The two (beautiful) naked girls embracing suggestively in the public's view did not amuse him in the least. Especially since one of them was potentially going to an Uchiha one day.

"Of course, captain." Uchiha Yashiro said, motioning for his comrades to go forward to detain the Uzumaki brat. Kami only knew how many times they had to take the Kyuubi child to the Hokage for punishment; it was starting to annoy them.

Kagome and Naruto blinked their pretty blue eyes, not expecting the Uchihas to leap over to them, effectively knocking them to the ground and disabling their justu. The poof of smoke enveloped their forms, Naruto darting away (because he had so much practice in the art of escaping) in the distraction.

Kagome had less experience than Naruto, having only joining in on his pranks a little while ago, she had no idea when the opportunity presented itself to leave the scene of crime. She squeaked a bit as the three Uchihas roughly grabbed her arms, dragging her now thirteen-year old self up to her feet.

"What should we do with her, captain?" Uchiha Inabi asked respectfully, having noticed that Fugaku never gave the order to actually detain the girl, only the Uzumaki brat.

Fugaku merely stared at her intently; Kagome could feel the nervous cold sweat drip down her face. She pouted slightly, how dare Naruto leaver her here to receive the punishment all herself. _'At least he won't want me as an Uchiha anymore.' _Kagome smirked slightly, finding the thought amusing.

"Release her," Fugaku ordered his team, the Uchihas reluctantly letting her go. Kagome blinked, not knowing what he was going to do. What she didn't expect was for him to grab her arm, dragging her in the direction of the Uchiha compound, the other Uchihas following at a much more slower pace.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome cried out, completely shocked at Fubuki's behaviour. The Uchiha leader didn't even stop, but turn his head towards her with his eyebrow raised, obviously wanting her to go on. "Aren't you going to call me a whore?! A slut?! What's wrong with you?! Shouldn't you arrest me for indecent exposure?!" Kagome panicked, forgetting her fear of him for a moment because Naruto's plan didn't seem to work.

She 'eeped' as he started to laugh deeply at her, shivering as the laughter was one of coldness and of no apparent humour. This guy seriously needed to lighten up, melt his ice-cube exterior. _'But of course he can't, he's an Uchiha! And Uchihas can never be seen with humane emotions!' _Kagome mocked within her mind, trying without success to get her hand out of his tight grip.

"And now why would I do that?" He said with cold amusement, obviously finding something funny that she completely missed. She blinked, not knowing what to say. "It is obvious from the crowd you drew that you will grow up into a well-sought after woman judging from your… technique's body." He said slowly, as if she wouldn't get it.

Kagome only dropped her head, praying to Kami that she did not hear that right.

Did he really just compliment her on her future body?!

* * *

"Okay, this has got to work!" Naruto smirked, ignoring how Kagome looked at him incredulously. He knew that yesterday's prank did not work in their favour, but his new idea had to work like a charm. If Kagome couldn't get the father to disapprove of her, then he would get Kagome to make the mother disapprove of… of course not Kagome, but of her son, Sasuke and the 'so-called' boyfriend of Kagome.

"But why do I have to do this?!" Kagome said, slightly mortified at the even thought of doing this. She didn't really want to get mixed up with Sasuke's fan-girls, she knew that they could be viscous at times. "Why can't you do this?" Kagome asked suspiciously, Naruto just shaking his head.

"It can't be me, you know I can't hold my transformation jutsu for that long." He answered simply, though he didn't really want Kagome to go through with the plan either. She would be required to touch her lips with another…

"Naruto?" Kagome asked skeptically, wondering why he had just gained a dreamy look in his eyes, his lips slightly puckered as though he was about to kiss someone.

"What!?" Naruto snapped out of his daydream involving… things. "Oh right," He said lamely, looking out from their hide-out and lighting up. "There she is! Go now!" Naruto encouraged, though Kagome sighed.

"Right." Kagome said without enthusiasm. She was wary to see that an ANBU was walking with Mikoto, that ANBU obviously being Itachi. God, she really hoped that he didn't hurt her, whether she was in her form or not…

Her hands formed in the signs that would transform her into someone else, a puff of smoke enveloped her form, it dispersing to reveal Uchiha Sasuke, her 'so-called' boyfriend whom she hadn't seen in a couple of days. Some boyfriend he was…

"Go!" Naruto snickered, pushing Kagome turned Sasuke into the street. Kagome only grumbled, frowning and looking exactly like the Uchiha she was currently impersonating.

Kagome stuffed her hands into the pockets of her white shorts, looking around impassively with her obsidian eyes. She walked coolly, trying to copy that uptight walk that all Uchihas seem to possess…

'_Though in reality, it makes them look like they have a ten-foot stick lodged up their asses.' _Kagome thought with some humour, though it didn't show externally. She smirked coolly as she spotted her 'prey.' She only hoped that the 'insane Uchiha lady' would see this. Kagome was sure that she would, having Itachi with her and all. Kami only knew he couldn't miss anything with his Sharingan eyes.

Her eyebrows furrowed in slight annoyance as fan-girls looked adoringly at her Sasuke form, them obviously not knowing that she wasn't the Uchiha they wanted_. 'Man, if this is what Sasuke has to deal with everyday...' _Kagome thought annoyance, walking coolly towards the pink-haired kunoichi who would hopefully (and unknowingly) allow her to break off her 'relation' with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed, her green eyes lighting up in complete bliss as 'Sasuke' stopped in front of her, turning his smouldering dark eyes down towards her. Was this a dream? Was she dreaming? This had to be a dream…

"Hey, Sakura…" Kagome said lowly, wincing internally as Sakura squealed loudly, did her eardrums just burst now? Kagome remembered that Naruto had tried this before with Sakura back when he had a crush on her, using Sakura's low self-esteem about her large forehead to his advantage. She would do that also…

"That forehead," Kagome said seductively, using one of her masculine fingers to lightly rub against Sakura's forehead. "So big, but so soft, I could just kiss it…" Kagome purred, leaning down to Sakura's smaller height.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura asked breathlessly, was her dream of Sasuke kissing her about to come true? She blushed, feeling giddy and superior as the other fan-girls looked at her with hatred and jealousy.

Sakura almost fainted as Sasuke's lips lightly pressed against hers, and she was on Cloud Number Nine for an instant, that it until Sasuke's lips were abruptly taken from her own.

"Itai," Kagome muttered, rubbing her head when something had wacked it. She turned around; ready to tell off whoever did it in a true Uchiha fashion, only to stop when she found herself looking into enraged obsidian eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke! How dare you cheat! Kagome-chan is a sweet girl!" Mikoto scolded angrily, whapping her son on the head again. She couldn't believe what she had just saw. Sasuke cheating with a pink-haired girl…

Kagome flinched at the light slap, sliding her eyes over to Itachi. She froze when she found he was smirking, obviously knowing it wasn't Sasuke at all…

"Just wait until your father hears about this! Oh that poor Kagome-chan, I bet she'll be heartbroken when she hears of this." Mikoto sighed, thinking of that pretty girl.

Kagome could only stand there staring, she could vaguely hear snickering. Naruto's doing no doubt. She glared in his direction…

Sakura's mind was still in the clouds, not believing that Sasuke-kun had just kissed her…

"Don't worry, mother," Itachi's cold voice suddenly cut through everyone's thoughts, all of them turning towards him. Mikoto blinked, wanting to hear what Itachi had to say.

Itachi turned his head towards her, a dark pain-promising smirk clearly etched on his beautiful face. "There in no need to drag father into this," He said, Mikoto and Kagome blinking.

Itachi's Sharingan activated and Kagome felt fear strike into her heart at his look. Oh, she was so dead…

"I'll punish Sasuke for his wrong-doings." Itachi said and Kagome whimpered, sounding slightly funny as it came out of Sasuke's body.

Her life was officially over now…

And because of one measly dare and ten thousand yen…


	4. Abort the Damn Mission!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ages: Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto, etc: 13, Itachi: 19, Shisui: 22

* * *

"You sure, Itachi?" Mikoto asked, slightly confused at her oldest son. "I'm sure that your father will not mind punishing Sasuke." The Uchiha matriarch slightly glared at her youngest son as she mentioned his name, still can't believing that he cheated, and with a pink-haired girl to boot. There was no way in hell Fugaku would ever allow a girl with _pink _hair join the Uchiha clan.

Just what was Sasuke thinking?

"N-no! I can accept T-tou-san's punishment!" Kagome stuttered, almost forgetting to call the Uchiha leader father. She would rather face 'Uchiha Daddy' rather than Itachi, she knew he would kill her the moment he was alone with her.

Sakura stood off to the side, hearts in her green eyes as she stared at Sasuke-kun dreamily. She still couldn't believe that he had kissed her, if she only opened her ears, then she might've heard the conversation, that Sasuke-kun actually had a girlfriend… and it wasn't her.

Everyone immediately froze at the next voice.

"Nii-san? Kaa-san?" A very familiar voice hit their ears, everyone turning around to see… Sasuke? He was standing there coolly, his hands in his pockets and like nothing was wrong or that his 'girlfriend' was impersonating him and actually kissed another girl… a fan-girl at that… a girl with pink hair… not even one of the academy's strongest… an obsessive stalker and a fan-girl…

All of these thoughts kept running over Kagome's shocked mind, staring at her mirror image of Sasuke with disbelief, her mouth dropped wide open. _'That damn Naruto! He said that Sasuke would be distracted during all this!' _Kagome thought angrily, not noticing how everyone seemed to be frozen in time, except Itachi of course.

Kagome was so shocked by the sudden appearance of Sasuke, that she didn't hear Naruto's now panicked voice. "Abort Mission!! Abort Mission!!" He was practically screaming it, watching from shock as his stupid rival showed up to mess everything up! He never expected it, thinking that the Uchiha would be distracted by that…

Naruto clenched his teeth as everyone only seemed to stare at each other, not really moving an inch. He smirked, his blue eyes lighting up a bit. _'It's time for a big distraction!!' _He thought, knowing exactly what to use.

After all, he was the master in the art of distraction. He was also the master in the art of escaping (for some reason, he was so sure that he would escape with Kagome, giving no real thought that Uchiha Itachi was actually present, who could easily follow them and snuff them out quicker than a blink of the eye).

Naruto jumped from his hiding spot, his hands forming into the seals that would effectively distract everyone from this mess. **'Haremu no Jutsu!' **(Harem Technique).

Almost immediately, about twenty nude, blond girls filled the street, all of them flocking to the confused Uchihas and the even more confused Kagome still in Sasuke's appearance. All the Narutos giggled and laughed, wrapping their arms around the Uchihas, rubbing their well-developed bodies up against them seductively.

The real Naruto jumped from the confusion, landing not-so-gracefully in front of the shocked Kagome. "Let's get out of here!" He shouted, almost laughing as she merely stared at him like she had never seen him in her life.

The blond grabbed her hand, effectively dispelling the transformation jutsu she had upon herself. The 'Sasuke' turned back to Kagome, immediately shocking everyone in the vicinity, with the exception of Naruto and Itachi.

Mikoto only stared.

Sasuke only stared.

Sakura only stared.

Itachi only glared.

"Come on!" Naruto shouted, picking up the completely shocked girl bridal style as she didn't respond, only opening and closing her mouth like a fool. He snickered as he fled from the sight, thanking his lucky stars that Kagome was so light and that he had invented that harem jutsu in the first place.

"W-what just happened?" Mikoto asked, now preoccupied with the naked girls rubbing themselves all over her. She glanced back in the direction that the Kyuubi child and Sasuke… no Kagome ran off in, wondering what the hell was going on. She only glanced at the clone girls with a confused look, that mixed in with a little embarrassment and discomfort. She did not like naked, blond and beautiful girls rubbing themselves all over like that.

Itachi was actually shocked by the Uzumaki brat's jutsu, that he actually allowed the nude females hug him for a whole second, before grabbing the hilt of his sword and slammed it into the forehead of the female nearest his face. The girl squeaked pathetically before disappearing in a cloud of thin smoke. He repeated this until all the girls were off his person, before walking over to help out his mother, who looked like she was having a tough time even moving with all the girls swarming her.

"What the hell!" Sasuke glared in complete hatred in the direction that the dobe ran in, not finding this situation amusing in the least. Having all these naked girls swarming them all was definitely lowering the Uchiha name. "Get off me!" He yelled in frustration as the girls only giggled at him, he growled and used his hands seals at an incredible rate, effectively getting rid of them all as he used the Katon jutsu.

He glared up with his obsidian eyes, narrowing them dangerously. He smirked slightly, it would seem he would have to do something with his 'girlfriend' for imitating his appearance. She deserved some kind of punishment for that.

Sakura, meanwhile, had almost fainted the moment she had seen Sasuke-kun turn into Kagome, one of her class-mates. She didn't faint because it wasn't actually Sasuke-kun she had kissed.

She fainted because the fact simply was: she had actually enjoyed the brief kiss, even if she now knew it was from a girl!

A girl! A female! The same gender as she! A girl for Kami's sake!

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Kagome immediately demanded as soon as they escaped. She towered over Naruto, her hands on her hips and giving off that dangerous enraged female look. Well, it certainly scared Naruto enough. "I thought you said Sasuke wouldn't butt in during all of this?" She demanded, slightly annoyed as the prank didn't work.

Now she would have a homicidal ANBU captain and her 'boyfriend' after her ass, and even worse, a confused and probably angry mother to boot.

It wasn't good to make enemies with the Uchiha clan.

"I thought he would be distracted." Naruto muttered, slightly afraid as Kagome put her face right up to his so that they were nose-to-nose.

"And how did you do that?" Kagome asked, lowering her voice dangerously. Naruto only shivered visibly. Kagome was scary when she was angry.

"I used a—" Naruto muttered, lowering his voice so quietly that Kagome couldn't actually hear him.

"What?!" She demanded to know, putting her ear up to Naruto's mouth so she would hear this time. "Say it again!"

Naruto muttered it into her ear, and Kagome immediately screeched, effectively making the birds fly away from the surrounding trees.

"Did you really think a tomato cake would distract him for that long!!"

* * *

"We heard that you have been… hanging around Sasuke-kun a little too much lately." A bunch of kunoichi gathered around Kagome, all of them sneering at the oblivious girl. She wasn't apart of the Uchiha fan-club and therefore was banned to ever hanging with them without their club's permission.

"Hmm," Kagome merely replied, trying to look for a way out of this. Sure, she was a pretty good kunoichi, but she couldn't take them all on at once. Especially since the leader was actually one of them…

"Say you'll stop hanging around Sasuke-kun and we'll let you leave without any incident." The black-haired girl demanded, every girl behind her nodding, thinking that this Kagome would listen to their leader.

"Whatever," Kagome said absentmindedly, still trying to find a way out of this. Now she was really wishing that she hadn't sent Naruto off, she could really use his help now. _'Where is 'Sasuke-kun' anyway? Isn't he my 'boyfriend?' Shouldn't he be protecting me from such an attack?' _Kagome thought sarcastically, tensing a bit as the lead girl casually swung a kunai blade on her finger.

"Your answer is too late! Prepare to feel pain!" The girl cried dramatically, her obsidian eyes turning a red crimson, ordering the girls behind her to attack.

Kagome mentally sighed, but prepared herself for a fight. She finally noticed the lead girl had her eyes activated and actually panicked.

'_What the hell?' _The first thought that crossed her mind, only standing there to look in shock at the girl's features, the Sharingan. Kagome almost felt like pulling her hair from her head.

Were the Uchihas so arrogant that they were obsessed among themselves? The Uchiha clan actually had fan-girls amongst their own kin? Attracted to their own cousins and brethren?

What was this world coming to?

* * *

Kagome limped her way to the Uchiha district, spitting out a bit of blood along the way. She had to basically fight off all those kunoichi by herself, and did a pretty darn good job of doing it. Most of them spent time on their looks so they basically lacked the most basic training. It was a miracle that they even managed to graduate from the academy in the first place. The only one who was trouble for Kagome was the Uchiha female and a blond she knew as Yamanaka Ino.

But she was actually surprised that Sakura wasn't present, maybe she was still shocked that she had found out that she was actually kissed by another girl and not the Sasuke-kun she had hoped for.

Now a few minutes later, she was hobbling herself to the Uchiha district, complete with a twisted ankle and a large bleeding scratch on her pale cheek.

However, that wasn't the worst thing to happen during that fight…

Kagome sighed, leaning up against a wall of the Uchiha district, standing a little ways from the main house. She was waiting for… Fubuki to come out and make her take the little 'tests' she needed to do. She leaned against the wall, thinking up various ways to get out or prove that she wasn't Uchiha material.

She yelped out in shock as two large hands covered her blue eyes, effectively scaring the hell out of her. _'If it's Itachi, I'm dead! If it's Sasuke, I'm dead again! If it's Mikoto, then she might whack me on the head again!' _The dreaded thoughts crossed her mind, the last one not sounding as eerie as it should. _'Those slaps really hurt!' _She pouted in her mind, justifying the thought in her head and forgetting about the hands that covered her eyes (maybe the people were right, maybe she and Naruto did have ADD)

"Are you the Kagome-chan I've been hearing about lately?" A smooth yet goofy (if that combination was even possible) voice asked her, releasing her eyes to spin her around, probably breaking her ankle in the process.

"Wow! You are as cute as everyone is saying! Well maybe not the females of the clan," The man muttered the last sentence, oblivious to Kagome's reddening face. No one had ever called her 'cute' before, well maybe except Naruto, but did he really count?

"Uhhh," The only audible thing that came out of her mouth was a mere non-intelligible babble, not knowing what to say. Why did he act differently from the other male Uchihas? Wasn't he supposed to be cold and threaten to cut off her tongue for even stepping foot into the Uchiha district?

"My name is Uchiha Shisui, I've heard that you are dating Sasuke-kun, is that true?" He asked and grinned, Kagome only staring at him with disbelief. Was this all he was concerned about? Why didn't he notice her hair yet?

"Ummm," Kagome muttered, her gloved hand coming up to rub her hair self-consciously. Unfortunately in that fight, the Uchiha girl had used a kunai to chop off over half her long hair. The back of her hair was lopped off, just barely reaching her shoulders while the front of her hair was still its long length.

All in all, her new 'haircut' looked simply ridiculous. However, she decided to do nothing about it, maybe it would deter Sasuke from seeing her anymore and get him to 'dump' her.

"Come on! I want to get to know you!" Shisui grinned, grabbing her hand and teleporting away before she could even squeak out a word.

* * *

"Sasuke, are you sure that she is the one who want to date?" Fugaku asked his son coldly, both of them walking down the hallways of the house. The girl was odd, probably not Uchiha material at all. But if Sasuke still wanted to date her, then he could simply beat out her… naughty streak.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered vaguely, smirking a bit. He had noticed that Itachi did not seem to like him with the girl at all (not that he actually hung around her a lot, they hadn't even gone on a 'date'). He was only glad to find out that Kagome did not seem to be the fan-girl type, not badgering him to go with her everywhere. In fact, she almost avoided him, maybe he should try taking her out somewhere.

Fugaku sighed silently, but they both perked up as a noise sounded from Itachi's room. The Uchiha patriarch raised a brow, knowing Itachi was currently helping his mother out at the police station with the paperwork and reports.

Sasuke also listened, wondering what the hell it was. The two Uchiha walked closer to the door, shocked as they listened in to the conversation.

"We should do that again, Shisui-san!" Okay, that definitely was Kagome's voice, but why was Shisui in there and doing with said girl?

"Are you sure? Aren't you tired? You look tired, especially after what you had just did." Shisui's voice said, all smooth and low like.

Fugaku and Sasuke merely glanced to each other, at a total loss to what could be going on behind those closed doors.

"Me tired? No way! Besides this is really fun, real relaxing!"

"Are you positive?" Shisui's voice sounded really skeptical now.

"Yes! Let's go for another round! Hey, don't think of yourself first! You need to turn me on first!" Kagome's voice said, and Sasuke actually gulped. He could feel his pale face heating up as his traitor mind began to produce… images. It wasn't his fault Kagome was actually pretty!

Fugaku could only lean closer to the door, hoping to Kami that what was going on in there wasn't what it sounded like.

"You mean like before? I go up then down, right?" Shisui spoke, sounding like he was really concentrating.

"Yes, do that again, it's really good." Kagome spoke a bit slowly.

"Do I go in here?" Shisui asked, his voice sounding questioning, like a lost little boy.

"Don't go through _that _opening! Go through the other one! Yes! That's great! You're really good for your first time!" Kagome said, and Sasuke could tell that she must be smiling by now.

"You think so?" Shisui asked, his voice still obviously concentrating.

"Yeah, don't worry. I've played with this _thing _like a million times before. I know what to do!" Kagome sounded slightly breathless, and Sasuke found that he did not like that. He only leaned closer to the door; half wishing he had the Byakugan so he could observe what was going on behind the door without actually opening it.

"I can tell, you're skilled at this!" Shisui said.

"That's so good! Yes! Go higher!" The barely audible female voice said, sounding really happy by the sound of it. "Higher, just a bit higher! You're almost there! Just a bit further, almost there now!" Kagome's voice now sounded even more breathless and excited than before.

"Hey, do you think that Sasuke-kun would like to join in on this?" Shisui asked, meanwhile Fugaku almost fell to the ground at that and Sasuke choked on his own saliva, his face turning a beet red.

"As if! He's too good for things like this!" Kagome snorted, now sounding a bit… disappointed?

"What is going on here?" A cold voice suddenly cut through their eavesdropping, Fugaku immediately getting up from the ground and Sasuke covered up his face a bit so his brother wouldn't see him blushing.

"Nothing, Nii-san." Sasuke muttered, his eyes going wide as Itachi merely stared at for a moment, before actually opening the door to his room.

Sasuke instantly jumped up, his arms wrapping around Itachi's waist in a lame attempt to stop him from opening the door completely, but all he really accomplished was knocking Itachi and himself over. Sasuke could not help but look, his head slowly glancing up to the naughty scene.

Only to find Kagome and Shisui sitting there comfortably on the floor, looking at them weirdly, Sasuke not even noticing Kagome's new 'haircut' due to his shock.

In their hands was a portable hand-held gaming system, both linked together with some kind of cable.

"Sasuke?" Kagome asked skeptically, blinking her blue eyes at the sight. Sasuke was on top of an irritated-looking Itachi, the younger Uchiha looking the complete opposite of his normal composed self. She glanced up a bit, surprised to find… Fubuki standing in the doorway, looking equally as shocked.

And to complete this wonderful family scene, Mikoto came walking in a moment later to see what the commotion was. She gasped at the first sight of Kagome's hair, immediately forgetting that earlier prank.

"Kagome-chan! What happened to your beautiful hair?" She asked with concern and Kagome sighed.

Her hair was gone because of a stupid bet that seemed to have turned into something else completely…


	5. My Secret Life as an!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ages: Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto, etc: 13, Itachi: 19, Shisui: 23

* * *

Higurashi Kagome sighed, sitting on the ground and looking at the table warily. She had been invited to have dinner with the Uchihas, not that she was jumping up and down or anything. She had first tried to refuse, but Mikoto would have none of it.

Kagome picked at her hair a bit, looking at the room with disinterest. Mikoto had evened out the ends of her chopped hair, her hair coming a little past her shoulders.

"Are you sure that you are alright with this?" Mikoto asked with concern, not knowing how Kagome was feeling about such an attack. After all, a girl's hair was her life.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Kagome said, glaring at Sasuke as he snorted at her. "I mean sure, I liked my hair and everything but I'm not going to cry over it. It'll grow back." Kagome reassured the Uchiha matriarch (for what reason, she didn't even know…).

Mikoto smiled a bit, turning back to her cooking. She had insisted that Kagome stay with them for dinner.

Kagome sat awkwardly at the low table, sweating nervously because she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Sasuke was staring at her from the corners of his dark eyes, Itachi was glaring at her, and… Fubuki was observing her, probably to catch any and all mistakes that she would undoubtedly make at this dinner. Shisui had left a while ago.

Mikoto turned around from her cooking, glancing at the girl with warm eyes. "You're going to have to invite your parents here sometime. I would like to meet them." She said, feeling apprehensive at the slightly shocked look in the girl's eyes…

Kagome laughed nervously, her hand scratching the back of her head. "Oh, my parents are dead." She said sheepishly, she had obviously forgotten to tell the Uchihas this, not that she really had a chance to.

"I'm sorry." Mikoto immediately apologized, resisting the urge to just go over there and hug the life out of the girl. How terrible, to be alone at such a young age…

Kagome laughed nervously again, not knowing what to really say. "Yeah, my Tou-san died in the Kyuubi attack, and my Kaa-san died of a depression soon after." Kagome explained, sighing. "It doesn't really bother me; I was just a baby when they died, so I didn't know them."

Sasuke was still looking at her, but now with a slight sympathy. Itachi was still glaring frostily and… Fubuki wasn't even looking at her anymore, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"So who took care of you?" Mikoto asked, after seeing that Kagome didn't seem to be bothered by such conversation.

"Oh, I was taken care of by numerous people, different guardians. Though they all seemed to dislike me after I started to hang around Naruto for some reason, and they kicked me out when I was old enough to take of myself." Kagome said, blinking in thought.

Mikoto looked uncomfortable and Fugaku looked stoic (really, when didn't he?). The Uchiha lady didn't say anything further, knowing it was banned to mention anything about Naruto and the Kyuubi.

"Dinner's ready!" Mikoto said cheerfully, putting different foods on the table. She sat beside her husband, hoping that Sasuke's girlfriend would like her cooking. She wanted Kagome to join the Uchiha clan more than ever, especially after hearing that the girl didn't have a real family, if she joined the clan, then she would never feel alone again.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Fugaku all muttered a polite 'thank you' while Kagome merely stared at the dinner; it was slightly surprising to her because all she really ate was instant ramen and the Ichiraku ramen (courtesy of Naruto of course).

'_It's too bad I can't eat this, it looks really good, but if I want my unUchiha worthiness plan to work.' _Kagome thought, sighing slightly. She really didn't want to do this (it would make her look like one of those mindless fan-girls) but it just had to be done.

Everyone filled their plates (though Mikoto seemed happy to fill Kagome's plate for her) and starting to eat silently.

Kagome took one bite, rolling her blue eyes at the silence. _'Are the Uchihas so arrogant that they can't even talk to their own family?' _She thought with slight annoyance, putting down her chopsticks after the one bite.

A little while later, Mikoto immediately noticed that Kagome was no longer eating. "Kagome-chan, is the food not to your liking?" She asked, now everyone glancing up to Kagome to hear her answer.

Kagome then mentally cried within her head, feeling really stupid for what she was about to say. "Oh no, the food's really good, but I am on a diet." She said, snickering as Sasuke seemed to choke on his food, Itachi looked at her with slight frozen curiosity, Fugaku glanced up with surprise, and Mikoto blinked.

"Diet?" Mikoto asked with bewilderment.

"Yeah, you know that diet where I only eat like once a week, maybe if I'm up to it, I'll go and binge eat and then throw it like a moment later. I know I'm getting kinda fat." Kagome said, sounding proudly as she said so (though she felt the exact opposite, she would never do such a stupid thing like starving herself). Man, she sounded like a brainless fan-girl. She had to admit that it sounded pretty darn good though. She tried grabbing a flab of fat on her (flat) stomach to demonstrate, but it was useless. She didn't have any extra fat, though she wasn't stick thin either.

Mikoto could only stare.

Sasuke had his jaw dropped open.

Fugaku twitched.

Itachi smirked, obviously knowing that she was telling a complete and utter lie.

Kagome berated herself, she was so full of crap that anyone could tell that was lie, probably even Naruto (not that she wanted to call him names or anything, but she knew he wasn't exactly the smartest kid on the block. So if he could even tell that she was lying)

Fortunately for her, the Uchihas seemed to be really, really, _really _gullible and they actually looked like they believed her (with the exception of Itachi, but he probably wouldn't say anything since it would be 'beneath him').

"A-alright." Mikoto stuttered a bit, her dark eyes wide open with disbelief. How could the girl be anorexic with such a nice figure? Her ribs weren't poking out or anything… and Kagome was just sitting there, a nice big smile on her pretty face like nothing was wrong.

Sasuke snorted, now seeing his 'girlfriend' was totally lying. "Hn, and when's the last time that you ate?" Sasuke said teasingly, remembering seeing her stuffing her face with the dobe at the ramen stand just a few days earlier.

"Don't know," Kagome shrugged, smiling sweetly at Sasuke. Two could play at this game. "But if it makes you happy, _Sasu-chan_, I'll eat just for you." She snickered as Sasuke looked at her with disbelief at his nickname.

Mikoto sighed with blissful happiness, already seeing blue-eyed, black-haired babies running around. Fugaku twitched again, hearing his son's name said like that. Itachi merely glanced away, probably sickened by the sweetly sick tone of Kagome's voice.

Kagome stuffed her face, mentally crying at how good the food was. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a good home-cooked meal (if she ever had one). "Wow, thanks Mikoto-san! That was really good!" Kagome said, totally oblivious of the Uchiha matriarch, who was obviously still shaken from Kagome to admitting that she was an anorexic. She smiled suddenly, thinking that she would be the one to rehab Kagome into eating properly again.

Fugaku still looked shocked as well, but merely said nothing. He knew his wife could kick sense into the girl. He glared at her, knowing that she had to pass his tests still.

A little while later, when the dishes were all cleared up, the Uchihas and the Higurashi sat in the main room.

Kagome looked uncomfortable, not knowing what to say. "So Kagome-chan, do you have any special talents?" Mikoto asked, kissing her husband's cheek when he excused himself to report back to the police station to finish some reports.

"Bye Uchiha papa!" Kagome snickered, noting how Fugaku tensed at that, Mikoto looking happy, Sasuke twitched and Itachi doing nothing.

"Well I can summon—" Kagome answered Mikoto's previous question, slapping her hand over her mouth, not believing that she had just said that. Her face twitched as Mikoto smiled, Sasuke looked at her curiously, and Itachi threw her a look as if he thought she was lying.

'_No! Why did I say that! Now they'll want to see.' _Kagome panicked, she didn't exactly like showing her little summon because it was so embarrassing! Her worst thought came to like as Mikoto asked if she could summon the animal.

"Oh, n-no that's alright—" Kagome was cut off when Sasuke wrapped his arm around, bringing her in close, his nose almost against hers as he looked into her blue eyes with his smouldering black ones. She squeaked in surprise, Mikoto smiling widely at the cute little scene.

"Just show us _Kagome-chan_. Do it for me." He said lowly, suddenly pecking her lightly on the lips. Kagome only squeaked again, blushing to the roots of her hair as she actually noticed how handsome Sasuke really was in that moment. She was more used to cuteness, being around Naruto and all. Sasuke had a more mature look to him that just appealed to girls and she could see why he had a fan-club.

"O-okay," Kagome squeaked out, tearing herself out of Sasuke's grip. She pouted slightly as he smirked at her arrogantly. Fine, let him have his way, maybe if they saw her summon then they wouldn't want her as an Uchiha. Her summon certainly wasn't anything to be proud of.

Her hands slammed to the ground, already feeling her face turn red at their reactions. The symbols spread out and a cloud of smoke appeared. _'God, just kill me now.' _Kagome thought, grabbing at her shorter black hair, turning away as the Uchihas looked curiously at her summon (except Itachi. Sheesh, couldn't he ever lighten up? Then again, he did have that ten-foot icicle lodged up his ass, it was probably impossible for him). The cloud disappeared to reveal…

Mikoto only stared.

Sasuke blinked.

Even Itachi looked up to see what it was.

Only that no one could guess exactly what it was…

It looked like a multi-coloured ball of fur, only it was too fat to actually tell what kind of animal it was.

"This is Buyo-chan. He is my summon." Kagome turned around to hug her cat, the neko purring loudly at his master's attention. "He was supposed to be a ninja-cat, but I think he failed in that… aspect." Kagome sweatdropped at the 'are you serious' looks on Sasuke's and Itachi's pretty faces. She pouted, she loved Buyo and maybe she did spoil him a little too often, maybe feeding him a handful (probably high-calorie) cat treats like every hour wasn't such a good idea after all.

'_That's what Naruto said to do.' _Kagome pouted in her mind, remembering asking Naruto how to take care of a cat. He was the one who had gotten Buyo for her for her tenth birthday, she had never had a pet before that and had no idea how to exactly take care of a pet, obviously neither did Naruto from his lame directions. Buyo being this big and all.

"It's… cute." Mikoto said finally after what seemed to be an eternity of silence. The Uchiha matriarch was telling the truth too, the cat was cute if you looked at it from a certain angle. The fat and thick fur seemed to hide the neko's true looks…

Sasuke snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and actually feeling embarrassment on Kagome's behalf when she obviously did not see a fault in owning a… cat (if you could even call it that) like that.

"Be quiet, _Sasu-chan_! Buyo-chan can do things!" Kagome immediately swerved to defend her cat's honour when she heard his snort. Buyo did have his up sides too.

"Like what?" Sasuke lazily asked, not even noticing when she called him 'Sasu-chan.' The only thing that cat could be good for was bait for another more vicious summon…

"Buyo-chan is really good at tracking things. Not as good as a ninken of course, but he can get the job done," Kagome said, her blue eyes flashing. _'But he can only find you if you have some sort of food on you.' _She mentally finished, not telling the Uchihas that small bit of information and squeezing her cat tighter. The calico neko purred even louder.

"He is cute." Mikoto gushed, leaning over to pet the cat and take it out of Kagome's arms when she offered. The cat really did have cute face, its emerald green eyes and various patches of the colours brown and black on its white fur. Though it probably could stand to lose some weight. The Uchiha matriarch looked up with determination; she would help Kagome and the cat to start eating properly, even if they were opposites…Kagome needing to actually eat and the cat needing to eat less…

"Heh," Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sasuke when Mikoto was distracted by cuddling her cat. Sasuke frowned, snorting again. His mother was always a sucker for furry little (though it could hardly be called 'little') animals.

Itachi merely sat on the couch, looking out the window and probably already bored with the conversation. He couldn't exactly exact his revenge on the girl with his mother and foolish little brother around.

"Oi, _Onii-san_! Come pet Buyo-chan!" Kagome called out, totally oblivious to how Itachi tensed and twitched at his 'nickname.' Oh the horrors if he were actually her brother, he sent his glare of death over at her, but the girl was probably too dimwitted to realize it. His glare could make grown men fall to the ground and cry but she merely smiled at him with that (obvious) fake sweet smile.

"I am fine, Kagome-_chan_." He bit out, probably chipping one of his teeth in the process. Mikoto beamed, loving how all the Uchihas seemed to get along with her so wonderfully, it was known that Itachi simply hated people. For him to call her with the suffix 'chan' must've meant he liked her a great deal.

Everyone looked up as the door opened, knowing it was Fugaku back from the police station. Mikoto blinked, but then remembered that she had already finished the majority of the reports and paperwork earlier that afternoon with Itachi's help. It was no wonder he came home only an hour later.

But everyone seemed to blink as he stomped (angrily by the sounds of it) to the main room, his obsidian eyes furious. In his hand was a magazine and on the cover of that magazine was…

Mikoto stared.

Sasuke had his mouth dropped open.

Itachi stared as well, certainly not expecting _that…_

Kagome was completely dumbfounded, almost fainting at the sight as Fugaku held up the cover of the magazine for everyone to see.

Buyo merely mewed; pawing at his master's arm for those yummy treats she always gave him. He licked his chops at the thought of them…

"Now, tell me Kagome, what in the hell is this!!" Fugaku asked, rather calmly and coldly for a situation such as this.

The magazine was the side along with the Icha Icha Paradise series, a magazine of beautiful women modelling in suggestive positions and clothing from scenes in that pervert book.

And Kagome seemed to be featured on the cover…

'_What the hell is that?' _Kagome thought in horror, her blue eyes wide. The picture was rather revealing. It composed of her sexy technique form, her adult body with her long black hair tied in two high ponytails. She was wearing blue eye shadow and black eyeliner, making her look more seductive in men's eyes, but making her look like a hussy in Kagome's eyes. A large blue scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck, the two long ends of the scarf were covering the majority of her breasts, though the inner curves of her breasts could be seen through that see-through fish-net shirt she was wearing and what the blue scarf did not cover. Her arms were in thin black arm-warmers, her pink tongue licking her finger seductively…

'_Wait a minute,' _Kagome thought suspiciously, noting that something was wrong with the picture. _'That's not me.' _Kagome thought, noting the girl's eyes were a shade darker. Her blue eyes were a shade lighter and she recognized those eyes…

'_Dammit Naruto.' _Kagome thought, knowing that Naruto sometimes liked to play (usually harmless) pranks on her once in a while, but this was too much. He was obviously using the transformation technique to pose as herself in her sexy form, taking photos and sending them to the publisher of the magazine.

'_This could be used to my advantage.' _Kagome smirked slightly, sitting up straight as Fugaku got right down to the point.

"Explain this." He ordered coldly.

Kagome put on her sad face suddenly; ready to tell her 'fake' sob story. The Uchihas (including Itachi for once) all listened in.

"Yeah, since I have no parents to support me, I have to bring in my own income. But I guess since I am Sasu-chan's girlfriend, I suppose I should tell you my secret life as an…" Kagome snickered at their expressions at her next two words.

"Erotic Model…"


	6. Backfire in More Ways than One!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ages: Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto, etc: 13, Inuyasha, etc: 15, Itachi: 19, Shisui: 22

There is a reference to Ranma ½ with the cold and hot water thing.

* * *

"Erotic Model…"

The words seemed to echo throughout the Uchihas minds, all of them (including Itachi surprisingly) totally and completely blown away by that statement. Mikoto had her mouth dropped open, Itachi stared with slightly widened eyes, Fugaku almost tripped, and Sasuke had all-out fainted.

His 'girlfriend' was an Erotic Model?! She wasn't any older than him for God's sake! Thirteen! Erotic Model!?

Kagome clenched her hands in an attempt to stop her shaking, laughter just wanting to burst out of her chest so very badly. She lowered her head enough so her long bangs hid her azure eyes, her shoulders shaking and making it look like she was trying to hold back her snivels (though in reality she was trying to hold back her snickers. Man, the Uchihas weren't as smart as everyone made them out to be).

"Yeah, I know. You must think of me as a whore. I can understand why you wouldn't want me to join your clan." Kagome 'sobbed,' her hands coming up to hold her face. Behind her fingers, she smirked widely; poking her blue eyes a bit to get a few tears running. After all, what was a sob story without with a few fake tears?

Unfortunately for Kagome, she certainly did not get the reaction that she was expecting and hoping for.

"Oh, you poor girl!" Mikoto immediately cried, bringing Kagome to her chest in a life-squeezing embrace. Kagome blinked and yelped out in shock and surprise, expecting for the Uchihas to be disgusted with such a thing. Mikoto's arms tightened around her and Kagome was slightly uncomfortable to see there were slight tears gathered in Mikoto's obsidian eyes, obviously completely falling for her trick.

Then again, who wouldn't? The evidence was right in front of them.

"Well, you won't have to worry about doing such things again! You are going to move in here with us!" Mikoto suddenly said determinedly, Kagome turning to stone at the exclamation.

Fugaku merely closed his eyes, knowing the decision by his wife would be final no matter what he had said. He had first wanted the girl to pass a few of his tests before moving in the compound, but he guessed this would just have to do for now, there was no way in hell he would allow a future Uchiha member to show off their body like that.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, not liking that decision at all. Sure, he still wanted to get his revenge on the child but being in close proximity to the girl at all times was more like a punishment for _him_. He shuddered, thinking back to when the girl called him _Onii-san_…

Sasuk was still in dreamland, a slight red tinge on his pale face. _His _girlfriend was an erotic model; he was so surprised that he forgot to put bunny marks around the word 'girlfriend.'

"M-m-m-move in…?" Kagome stuttered, twitching slightly in Mikoto's crushing arms. This is _not _what she had wanted or expected. She had been expecting to get a one-way ticket out of the Uchiha compound, complete with Fubuki kicking her out himself.

"Yes! You won't have to worry about money again!" Mikoto said, bringing herself out of the (one-sided) embrace. "You will never have to do that again." The Uchiha matriarch said, now smiling cheerfully at the nearly comatose girl.

"T-t-t-thanks…" Kagome twitched, glaring over at the magazine that seemed to have ruined her life. _'Naruto!' _She thought angrily, when she got through with him, he is gonna wish he was never born! Her blue eyes lingered on the magazine, before slowly slipping up the arm that held said magazine. _'I wonder why no one is even asking what he is doing with that magazine in the first place.' _She thought, cocking an eye-brow at the Uchiha leader.

That magazine wasn't in plain sight for everyone to see. You would have to actually _walk _in the bookstore, _walk _into the adult section, then actually _pick _up the magazine to even _see _it. All of those steps completely on your own _free _will. Kagome glanced wearily to Fubuki, still twitching a bit. She was beginning to think he really was a closet-perv.

"This is final! Kagome-chan, you will be moved in here by next week." Mikoto said cheerfully again, though the underside of her voice just had a threatening tone to it. Kagome was too scared to find out just what she was threatening about if she even tried to resist.

"Yes," Kagome squeaked like a pathetic mouse or an obedient puppy, mentally crying with those waterfall-style tears. "Thank you for your hospitality." She said without even thinking, always being the polite one.

"Of course!" Mikoto answered, looking back to see her youngest son on the floor lying unconscious. _'It must've shocked him the most.' _The Uchiha lady thought, smiling a bit lightly. Sasuke was one lucky boy, judging from the photograph on the cover of the magazine, Kagome would grow up to be a gorgeous girl (she, of course, knew that wasn't truly Kagome, but a transformed version of herself). She turned back to said model girl.

"It's getting late; I bet that you are tired. Itachi will escort you home so you can to begin to pack." Mikoto almost squealed at the past part, so very excited to have another female brought into her house. She did love her three males very much mind you, but a little girl company wouldn't hurt either.

"S-sure," Kagome squeaked again, still caught up within her shock that she didn't even begin to think what Itachi might do to her on their trip to her apartment. She stood up mechanically when Mikoto helped her, putting on her sandals when the Uchiha guided her to do so. "Oh, Buyo-chan." Kagome said softly, pretty sure that she would have a heart attack any moment.

"Don't worry! He can stay here!" Mikoto smiled, the cat would just come here anyway, so there was no point in moving him. Besides, she could start on the neko's diet right away, she knew that Kagome and Sasuke would be picked for their Genin teams in a week. If the neko was supposed to be a ninja-cat, then it would be no help to Kagome in the condition that it was. She would make him fit within the week.

"Thanks." Kagome twitched again, watching as Fubuki grabbed Sasuke from the ground to throw him on the couch. She winced a bit, the throw wasn't exactly the lightest and Sasuke did seem to smack his head on the arm-rest judging from that pained moan.

Within a moment, she was already outside of the Uchiha compound, thrown over Itachi's shoulder. She tried to regather her bearings, shaking her head of the slight dizziness.

"Oi, _Onii-san_! Let me down! I can walk!" Kagome said, slightly struggling against Itachi's rough and tight grip. She yelped out as she was roughly thrown to the ground, squeaking as Itachi was suddenly right in front of her, his Sharingan eyes activated…

The Uchiha prodigy narrowed his red eyes, slightly confused (of course it didn't show externally) when she didn't even move, seemingly not even affected by his glare. He then asked the question that was on his mind for the days that he knew and met the girl.

"Why do you not fear me?" He demanded to know, Kagome blinking her pretty blue eyes at the surprising question.

She suddenly smiled, her crystal eyes sparkling in a cute way— Oh no, he did not just think that…

"Should I be scared of you?" Kagome tilted her head a bit that reminded Itachi of a cute puppy begging for its master's attention— why was he thinking of such suggestive things again? "I mean I read in a book that a girl's worst fear is rape or something like that," Kagome babbled, not noting Itachi's twitching at his own thoughts. "And you won't rape me, you being gay and all." Kagome finished, watching Itachi's reaction in interest and sweet obliviousment…

Itachi had somehow managed to trip himself on his own two feet (he wasn't even moving, so tripping yourself is about ten times harder when nothing is there) landing on the grass. Kagome blinked. "Are you alright?" She asked innocently, kneeling down slightly to the twitching Itachi.

She almost screamed when his arms suddenly shot out, his large hands wrapping around her throat scarily, though not tight enough to actually deprive her of her life's oxygen.

"H-hai?" She gasped, seeing her life ending already. She giggled nervously as Itachi slowly dragged himself upward, an almost demonic look to his pretty face.

She was scared… in a very comical way.

"And what gave you that notion?" Itachi hissed angrily, not believing the girl thought he was on _that _side of the fence. What the hell gave her that idea?!

"Naruto told me." Kagome said all-knowingly, now acting like there wasn't a hand wrapped around her throat, a hand that could break her neck like a twig.

Kagome took the cue of Itachi's hand tightening around her throat to go on further. "Well, he said that it looks like you are wearing eye-makeup and that you keep your hair long, and that you kinda look like a girl if you're looked at a certain angle." Kagome answered, thinking that Itachi didn't look like a girl at all, especially not so close to her. In fact, he almost looked like a devil that was sent from heaven… if that made any sense. She sweatdropped at her own twisted logic.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, him wearing makeup? It was just his eyelashes, it wasn't his fault they were so long and thick, and lots of males kept their hair long, and he in no way looked like a girl.

The last thing Kagome saw was enraged crimson eyes before everything went black.

* * *

Kagome sat poutily in her and Naruto's hideout, not believing that she was actually going to go through with this. She really should be pounding the crap out of Naruto, but this prank was just too good to pass up.

'_I'll just beat him later.' _Kagome thought dismissingly, looking down to where their targets were supposed to be.

"This is gonna be great!" Naruto snickered, his bright blue eyes twinkling excitedly. Both he and Kagome had been working on this prank for the last couple of months, it certainly wasn't easy creating seals for what the prank required. It had almost ran their combined chakra reserves dry, but the result would be worth it.

Kagome hummed in response, snickering at the thought. It would be great, it would be her revenge on Mikoto (but through Sasuke instead. There was no way she could do anything mean to Mikoto, the female Uchiha was so nice to her! Even if she was insane). Kagome sighed, knowing she would have to start packing or Mikoto would start packing for her. The Uchiha matriarch would do it for her if she lazed around. She thought to last night, she was surprised to wake up that morning fully intact, obviously Itachi had only dropped her off at her apartment after knocking her out cold (how he even knew where she lived was beyond her).

"It should be almost time." Naruto whispered, still slightly nervous to even be around his female friend. He knew that the magazine with the pictures of Kagome (him really) had just come out. He was completely surprised to find that she hadn't brought it up yet. Well, he wasn't one to complain.

Kagome looked down at the civlians and shinobi alike; raising a brow as Sakura slowly passed them by. Kagome leaned down a bit further, wanting to hear what she said because it sounded suspiciously like her name.

"I wonder where Kagome-chan is?" Sakura muttered, her green eyes surprisingly dreamy as the pink-haired female mentioned her name. Kagome was completely taken back, they had never even shared a word at the academy and certainly weren't close enough to be using suffix's like 'chan.'

Kagome slid back down a bit, accidently tipping over the bucket that would make their ultimate prank a reality. The bucket tipped to its side, the 'water' spilling over the side. "No!" Naruto yelled, he couldn't see his prank of this magnitude go down the drain so fast. He grabbed the bucket before all the water spilled forth, sighing in relief when he noticed that water was still half-way up its container.

He didn't notice how everyone, including Kagome, looked at the scene with wide, wide eyes. He finally noticed when a certain someone started to swear rapidly.

"What the fuck is this?" Taisho Inuyasha yelled out angrily, his mocha eyes enraged.

Kagome and Naruto could only look in awe; their prank was a success…

Taisho Inuyasha, two years their senior and a Chuunin. He was apart of the small but powerful Taisho clan. His father, known as the 'Inu-no-Taisho' and also a team-mate to 'Konoha's White Fang,' had been unfaithful to his wife and sired a child with another country's hime. Her name was Izayoi and she moved to Konoha as soon as she realized she was pregnant and joined the Taisho clan. Touga's first wife was enraged, leaving Konoha and her son, Sesshoumaru, behind. Touga died some time later.

The Taisho clan were Inugami-mochi (dog spirit owners), they had a contract with the dog familiars and could merge with them temporally to turn into giant, beautiful, and demonic dogs that rivalled the Kyuubi in size. However, since Inuyasha was only half-Taisho, he only gained cute fuzzy dog ears, silvery hair, claws, and golden eyes (an opposite to his usual black hair and brown eyes) when he merged with his inugami.

Inuyasha was very good-looking male, but now… he was a good-looking female.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha's now feminine voice screamed, effectively causing a scene. Inuyasha grabbed at his bright red shirt, an angry red tight painting his face as he felt boobs. Frikin' boobs for Kami's sake! "Who the fuck did this?!" He screamed out angrily, wincing as his girly voice grated against his own ears.

"Wrong target." Kagome muttered, feeling a bit afraid as she could feel the killing intent coming off of Inuyasha from even where she was hiding. She adjusted her new orange jacket, taking Naruto's advice to wear bright colours. The Uchihas hated bright colours. She had bought the jacket that morning, glad to find that Naruto liked it. It was orange and black and Naruto had complained that he liked it more than his own orange and blue coat. She also wore a short black skirt (kinda weird for her, she was more of a tomboy because she hung around Naruto a lot) and open-toed black shinobi boots.

"Yeah." Naruto muttered as well, hoping to God that Inuyasha didn't find them. To reverse their prank you only needed hot water, but he didn't want to get near Inuyasha to tell him that bit of information in that instant.

"There he is!" Kagome hissed, knowing this was there only chance to get at Sasuke. Naruto nodded, quickly getting into position as the teme slowly walked over in their direction, his hands shoved in his pockets and looking at the now large scene with slightly lazy eyes. "A bit further." Kagome muttered, smirking widely as the Uchiha stood directly right under them. This would be her revenge against Sasuke for getting her in the whole Uchiha mess in this first place. Of course, their 'sealed water' (she didn't feel like explaining their prank, it was so complicated to do. Water, seals and the sexy technique should never be mixed again, the results was this 'cursed' water). The curse lasted one week at minimum and a month at maximum (or so they guessed).

"Do it!" Kagome hissed, knowing the Uchiha wouldn't notice them because of the big distraction that the now female Inuyasha was causing.

"Right!" Naruto smirked back, tipping the bucket over. Unfortunately for him (and inevitably Kagome in the long run), the bucket was little heavier than expected, so he swung to get his balance, and knocking Kagome off the ledge in the process.

She cried out, falling on top of Sasuke (who gave a masculine cry at the unexpected attack) and getting drenched in the 'cursed' water at the same time. Kagome felt the weird feeling go over her, like when she did so the transformation jutsu, feeling her body… grow.

'_NO no no no no no nononono no no nonono nono no NOOOOOOOOO!' _Kagome shrieked in her mind, totally ignoring the female Inuyasha and now shocked female Sasuke. If she would've noticed, then she may have seen he was actually a pretty female, a nice developing body complete with _female_ breasts and his black spiked hair actually lying flat, or his wide obsidian eyes and his gaping jaw as he stared at her.

Everyone watched in amusement or in disdain, watching as three ninja changed from their original genders to the opposite. The Kyuubi brat's doing no doubt…

Kagome ignored everyone, twitching as she felt her hair. It was a bit shorter and shaggier, she twitched as she felt the unfamiliarness of a flat chest, she twitched as she felt _that…_

Kagome ignored how weird it looked for a boy to be wearing a short black skirt or feminine shinobi boots, she ignored it how everyone was staring at her for having her… his hands up her… his skirt, obviously grasping at herself… himself…

Kagome's scream caught everyone's attention, even reaching the Hokage's attention as he raised his head from his paperwork to listen. He sighed, Naruto's doing he knew…

"AHHHHHHHH! I HAVE A PENIS!!"


	7. The Gender Bending Chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ages: Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto, etc: 13, Inuyasha, etc: 15, Sesshoumaru: 21, Itachi: 19, Shisui: 22

Notes: This story finally has a plot! It was really supposed to be random nonsense that was surprisingly popular, but now I know where this fic is headed! I'm so excited for it! But don't worry; I'll keep on trying my hardest to keep it as funny as it had been so far

* * *

"NARUTO!! Get your ass down here!!" Kagome screamed in complete and utter rage, her (ahem…his) face painted with a lovely shade of red. She withdrew her hands from her black skirt, completely mortified to even touch _that _particular organ. She was so enraged that she completely ignored the screaming Inuyasha and deathly silent Sasuke, who was obviously so shocked it looked like he was having a heart attack.

Naruto shook in fear, knowing how scary Kagome could be when she was angry. Luckily for him, that rage was usually never directed to him (not even, surprisingly, when he had sent those pictures of Kagome to that Icha Icha Paradise magazine). So it was justifiable to be completely scared out of his wits. _'What do I do? What do I do?' _He thought desperately, watching as the flames seemed to make their way up to Kagome's now masculine blue eyes, glaring daggers up in his direction.

Naruto suddenly gave his trademark fox-like grin as a great idea finally hit him in his moments of desperation. He quickly formed his hands into the seals that he used most often, mentally crying happiness tears.

He was so glad that he invented the sexy technique, Kami only knew how many times it had saved him from life-threatening (note the sarcasm) situations such as ones like this.

A thin smoke cloud covered his form for an instant and he jumped down from the ledge, his two long blond ponytails trailing behind him. He had changed to his girl form (though for this particular situation, he had left on his orange jumpsuit) in hopes that he would get of this alive, maybe Kagome would actually believe his poor, lame, and pathetic excuse.

"Kagome-chan, look what happened to me too!" Naruto whined in an obviously fake voice, making his blue eyes go wide in a puppy-dog like look, fake tears dripping from his long eyelashes.

Kagome immediately frowned; instantly seeing through Naruto's little plan to escape her wrath. How could she possibly believe his lie? He wasn't even wet! "You moron! You think you'll just get out of this?!" Kagome screeched, attracting even more attention with her slightly horse voice. How could she forget that boys go through puberty at this age, their voices starting to change into deeper baritones. She sounded ridiculous in other words…

"B-but, Kagome-chan!" Naruto squeaked, eyes wide as Kagome grabbed on to the front of his orange jacket, shaking the life out of him and angrily by the feel of it. The blond tried grabbing onto Kagome's masculine arms and squeaked again as Kagome shoved her face into his, her blue eyes enraged.

"I'll kill you!!" She screamed, not noting how Sasuke was looking at her with shock and something else that she would not appreciate.

Sasuke slowly stood up, his mind still completely shocked at what happened and his new body. He shakily brought his hands in front of his face, his obsidian eyes widening as he noticed how much smaller they actually were. His white arm-warmers were almost slipping off, the blue straps not be able to cling onto his thinner wrists.

Sasuke arms suddenly touched his chest, his face filling with red, mixed with embarrassment and rage. He suddenly glared over to Naruto, instantly knowing this was the dobe's fault. What he didn't expect was to see Kagome over there, obviously experiencing the brunt of Naruto's stupid prank. Another thing what he didn't expect was how his body seemed to suddenly react to see Kagome, how good she actually looked (despite the fact that her boy form was wearing a short skirt), how pretty her _male_ face was and how much she seemed to appeal to his very senses.

Ack! Sasuke immediately shook his head, getting rid of the horrible and disturbing thoughts. He didn't even like her as a girl, how in all of the seven hells could he like her as a _guy_!? He gagged at the very thought, damn hormones!

But, was this how all the fan-girls thought when they looked at him? Their traitorous hormones reacting at the very sight of him?

And thanks to Naruto's little prank, his ego grew even more. Of course girls looked and thought of him like that! He was an Uchiha after all, no one could resist an Uchiha, not him and his new smoking hot body, complete with a nice rack and ass, he was sure he could convert a few girls to some girl-love. Damn Traitorous Hormones!!

"Bitches!!" Inuyasha screamed in rage, now knowing it was Kagome's and Naruto's fault. He didn't know them personally but he sure as hell didn't like them now (or probably any time in the future after this). He growled, his hands still squeezing at his newly acquired rack. "Dammit!!" He cursed, his own hands disobeying him when they kept on cupping his _own set _of breasts. Sure, liked boobs and everything but not on _himself_! Dammit, why did his hands have to keep on squeezing the soft female flesh? He was so enthralled with his new form that he didn't notice a few familiar people.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" A pretty girl with long brown hair tied up into a high ponytail asked softly, her hazel eyes wide as she brought her hand up to her mouth in shock and to cover her gasp. Inuyasha was her team-mate, her _male _team-mate. This Inuyasha look-a-like was obviously female.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku also dead short beside Sango, both of them pushing themselves to the front of the crowd. His violet eyes widened at the sight. There stood his comrade, entirely female, a nice female with nice female breasts, nice, big and soft looking...

"Stop that, you hentai!!" Sango immediately shouted, hitting Miroku on his head as he gained that dreamy look in his eyes. She knew that expression and hoped to God that he wouldn't actually act upon his usual fantasies. After all, this _was _Inuyasha they were talking about…_ Inuyasha, _no matter how much his physical form actually changed.

"Hn, it seems your attitude finally fits your body." A cold voice smirked in amusement, everyone instantly parting to let the tall ANBU through. The bitching and groping (grabbing and fondling himself uncontrollably… sad, isn't it?) Inuyasha immediately stood up straight, his hands finally falling away from his nice set of tits as he looked to his older (and hated, he had to mention) brother.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard!" Inuyasha growled, not wanting to hear whatever the prick was going to say. All he wanted to do was go home and…

Well, let's just say the prospect of masturbating was looking that much better.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru sneered and smirked coldly. He crossed his muscular arms over the silver vest-armour he was wearing, looking at the scene with cold golden eyes. He was ordered by the Hokage to see what the big fuss was about and who had caused it (though both he and the Hokage already knew it was Naruto, the Kyuubi brat)

However, he did not expect this.

Uzumaki was currently being strangled by some black-haired boy (who obviously, by the looks of it, was also caught by Naruto's prank. He was sure of that because the boy was wearing a skirt…), though obviously the Kyuubi vessel's prank backfired, as Naruto himself seemed to be the opposite gender as well.

And to add to the scene was the Uchiha younger heir, also caught up within the prank. Sesshoumaru could not conceal his arrogant smirk at this scene.

He didn't feel sorry at all for the four gender bending shinobi in the least.

Inuyasha simply deserved it, as well as the Uzumaki brat for being so annoying (Sesshoumaru was one of the ANBU assigned to watch out for any pranks that the brat did and bring him immediately to the Hokage when necessary). The Uchiha heir and the boy (he had no idea who that was) he didn't care about because they were beneath him (and yes, he did call an Uchiha beneath him simply because they were. He did have the right to be arrogant about too, having the honour of being the youngest shinobi in Konoha's history to reach ANBU rank. He was ten when he did so, not even Uchiha Itachi had accomplished such a feat)

And now adding to this lovely commotion, was Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Itachi (I mean, come on? What kind of scene would this be without the Police commander and homicidal ANBU captain?) as they walked by.

"What the hell?" Fugaku muttered under his breath, his eyes hardening as he realized this was probably Naruto's doing (Kagome's doing as well. He still couldn't believe that Sasuke would want to date someone as odd and weird as her. He would have to be serious about beating the naughty streak out of her. He had plenty of time too, as she was going to be living in the Uchiha compound from now on)

Itachi merely glanced at the scene with cold eyes, everyone eagerly parting to let them through. Both Itachi and Fugaku immediately stopped as they looked upon the appalling scene.

First they noticed Taisho Inuyasha (a girl somehow from the looks of it) arguing with Taisho Sesshoumaru and groping himself? Okay, turn away from that disturbing scene, the next sight was that of Sasuke?!

Fugaku widened his obsidian eyed marginally; his only coherent thought a scary one. _'Sasuko?' _That was Sasuke's girl name, as he was originally supposed to be a girl. That was the name Mikoto was first wanted, but when Sasuke was born a boy, they had obviously had to change it.

However, what made the scene even more disturbing (if that was even possible) was that Sasuke seemed to be drooling over a very male… Kagome?!

Itachi also widened his eyes slightly, watching as the girl (turned boy) seemed to strangle Naruto (boy turned girl from the looks of it), screaming obscenities loudly.

"Itachi!" Sango suddenly whispered under her breath, her voice adoring as she glanced in Itachi's direction. Her hazel eyes hungrily drank him in, ignoring Miroku and how he seemed to have suddenly grasped onto the surprised female Inuyasha's hands in his trademark way, Sesshoumaru smirking at the very disturbing sight.

Sango looked away immediately as Itachi flicked his eyes in her direction, obviously sensing her gaze. He immediately flicked his eyes over back to the scene as he found no one looking at him. Sango glanced back in his direction again, feeling determination build in her chest. It was her dream to become the wife of Itachi, feeling that she was the only one worthy of doing so. She was one of the very few females that took her career as a kunoichi seriously and that would help her win Itachi's favour.

She, Miroku, and Inuyasha were all working to become ANBU within the next year, though they were currently Chuunin, they were easily stronger than that ranking. They merely preferred to train for the ANBU exam, bypassing the Jounin altogether. It was her goal to be put on Itachi's team when she reached ANBU.

"Get the damn hot water!! Now!!" Kagome screeched into Naruto's ear, not noticing that her 'future father-in-law' and 'future brother-in-law' (please note the extreme sarcasm there) and even her 'boyfriend' (again, sarcasm) were all staring at her, Fubuki and Itachi like she was insane and Sasuke like she was a piece of meat.

"Alright! Alright! Please let me go first!" Naruto squeaked in his girly voice, obviously seeing his prank and backup plan backfire. Naruto breathed the air in greedily as Kagome released him, her blue eyes enraged. The blond laughed nervously, nervously adjusting the two pony-tails on his head. He certainly didn't know what to say in such a situation. "I'll… just get the water now." He said quietly and quickly slipped away to do so.

'_I wonder if there is any of that cursed water left. Naruto deserves some of this slice of heaven as well,' _Kagome thought sarcastically, feeling pouty because this was supposed to be their ultimate prank, it wasn't supposed to backfire in such a big way! She sighed, finally noticing the big crowd behind her. She blinked, noting for the first time that Sasuke was actually a… girl. _'Whoops, hit him too? I thought all the water got dumped on me,' _Kagome thought, her brow twitching a bit as she noticed that the Uchiha was looking at her like Sakura stared at Sasuke. _'What the hell's his problem?' _She thought warily, stepping back a bit, not liking the weird look at all.

"_Onii-san!_" Kagome suddenly cried out, seeing Itachi standing there for the first time next to Fubuki, jumping up to latch around his waist like a needy younger sibling. She was, she thought and pouted. Itachi seemed to have grown on her slightly, despite the fact he wanted to kill her… probably.

And again, Kagome was blissfully oblivious to the killing intent coming off Itachi in waves.

"Tachi-chan! You have to help me!! Look what Naruto did!!" She said in his ear, not noting his twitching as she touched his person without his permission yet again. Did this girl have some sort of death wish? Because if she did, then he would gladly help her with it.

As Kagome pawed at the twitching Itachi, Naruto came running back (still in his female form, which was useless because Kagome knew he was lying) with a bucket of hot water. Girl Sasuke wiped up the drool from his face as he snapped out his hormonal and disturbing fantasies, glaring at Itachi as he noticed that Kagome was hanging all off him… stupid Nii-san… stupid hormones.

"Here, teme!" Naruto snickered, throwing over half the bucket's contents over at Sasuke, probably burning him in the process as the slightly hot water washed over him. Sasuke growled irritably but was glad when that weird buzzing feeling left him, feeling his original male body again… stupid dobe, he grumbled.

"Uh, Kagome-chan," Naruto approached his female (male at the second) friend much more cautiously, knowing that she would probably want to kill him at the moment. He was very much doubtful that she would let something of this magnitude slide so easily (she was probably being generous enough with the magazine thing).

"Just give it to me." Kagome demanded, jumping off Itachi and splashing a bit of the warm water onto her self. She sighed in relief when that weird buzzing feeling went away, her female body returning. Good, she didn't want to deal with a… penis and all of its ickiness.

"Think we should help him?" Naruto asked, pouring a bit of hot water over himself to keep his pathetic act up, poofing back into his boy form. He laughed nervously as Kagome glanced at him with irritation, but shook her head anyway.

"I dunno," She said quickly, watching Inuyasha argue with Sesshoumaru and how Miroku seemed to have latched onto the younger Taisho's hands. She immediately blanched, recognizing that action. While she didn't actually know Inuyasha, Sango, or Sesshoumaru, she did know Miroku. He and the few members of his clan seemed to like to converse her in conversation for some reason and would always look at her like they knew something she didn't.

But what she did know was that Miroku was a hentai, asking every pretty girl that came across his sight to bear his child, including herself.

They watched as Inuyasha slapped Miroku away from himself, Sango taking the large boomerang-like weapon off her back and slamming it into his head, easily knocking Miroku out cold. Kagome and Naruto immediately winced, man that gotta hurt.

"Inuyasha?" A soft voice floated over the clearing, everyone parting again to let through the woman. The woman was very beautiful, probably the most beautiful woman Kagome ever seen (and that was including Mikoto, who was also very beautiful). The woman had long black hair that almost trailed down to the ground, red lip colour, blue eye shadow, and was wearing a kimono fit for a princess.

Well, it made sense as Izayoi was a former hime of some country before she moved to Konoha. She was looking at her son with surprise on her royal face. "Inuyasha? Is that you?" She asked again, Inuyasha only nodding dumbly at his mother's question.

Izayoi sighed, immediately turning her head over to glance at Naruto and Kagome. They 'eeped' at her attention, not liking how she was looking at them with a disapproving expression. It was pretty obvious that they did it… but still, that expression was rather uncalled for.

Izayoi suddenly turned her head to look behind them, frowning as she looked towards the Police commander with a look that seemed to have ordered something.

Fugaku sighed, obviously getting what Izayoi was trying to convey. "Itachi." He merely said, knowing that his oldest son would already know what to do. Naruto's and Kagome's pranks were getting too far out of hand, they deserved a large punishment for this.

And not just any punishment (as the little punishments did not seem to be working), a punishment that would be big enough to stop both of them from pranking, at least for a little while.

Itachi nodded, stepping forward and activating his Sharingan. Kagome and Naruto stepped back warily, while Sasuke merely watched curiously, coming up to his father's side to get a better view.

Itachi suddenly opened his crimson eyes, Kagome and Naruto immediately freezing in their tracks as the genjutsu of complete fear washed over them. Complete and utter terror washed over their minds and bodies as they felt their own death, swearing they could feel blood covering their arms and legs as an illusion kunai lodged deep into their foreheads.

Now feeling a kunai blade, illusion or not, wasn't the most pleasant experience and they both fell to the ground as soon as their legs told their minds they could no longer support themselves up.

They both shook uncontrollably; neither of them had ever experienced true fear before. There was no way in hell they ever wanted to experience _that _again. They both suddenly felt sorry for any shinobi who had to go up against Uchiha Itachi.

Fugaku sighed, not really wanting to do that in the first place, but he had no choice. They simply needed to be punished for their actions. He motioned for Itachi to grab Naruto while he grabbed Kagome, both of them still shaken from feeling their genjutsu death, dragging them in the direction of the police station.

Fugaku looked back at the pale Kagome, an idea of what punishment he could give her.

It would also serve to be another one of his tests…


	8. The Decree

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ages: Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto, etc: 13, Inuyasha, etc: 15, Sesshoumaru: 21, Itachi: 19, Shisui: 22

* * *

Both Kagome and Naruto looked extremely pale but it wasn't a surprise to either the Uchiha clan leader or the Uchiha prodigy. They bared the smallest brunt of Itachi's strength but they were mere Genin (not even yet) so it was to be expected. Fugaku dragged Kagome while Itachi dragged Naruto to the police station in order for them to receive punishments. Their pranks were going a little too far now.

Kagome shook uncontrollably, even as she was practically being carried to who-knows-where. She simply couldn't believe Itachi's bloodlust and mentally thanked Kami-sama that he was a Konoha resident, it would be a horror to face him in actual battle. She felt sorry for any shinobi foolish enough to do so. She still couldn't move on her own, that was how much Itachi's Genjutsu affected her.

Naruto's trembling had subsided and his bright blue eyes had gained back their usual shine. He had no idea how _he _could recover from something like that (and he had to say, it was the most horrifying thing he had ever received in his life) so quickly, though he certainly wasn't complaining.

'_What do I do now?' _He thought, pretending to be affected by the illusion still. He couldn't give away his condition if he wanted to escape with Kagome in tow. However, he knew that was next to impossible as he was being escorted by the top Uchiha in Konoha.

Despite that, he _was _known as Konoha's number one, knuckled-headed ninja (even if he wasn't technically a ninja, he didn't graduate from the academy) and coming up with a plan to escape would be rather easy for him to do. His fingers crept slowly up to his ninja pouch that he was given from the academy (despite his failure) and latched his hand to it, Itachi not noticing because he was looking straight forward (that and he probably thought it was below him to actually look at Naruto).

'_Yes!' _Naruto thought, giving his fox-like grin as he felt around for the things he was looking for, finally finding them and holding them in his fingers. The blond glanced up slowly, smirking even wider as he counted down. _'Three… two… one!' _His hand immediately came out of the pouch, throwing down a few smoke bombs to cover his presence.

Despite the fact Naruto was an academy student; Fugaku and Itachi were completely caught off guard at the sudden attack. Due to the smoke attack, Fugaku released Kagome's arm a little, giving Naruto the chance he was looking for (even if he really couldn't see through the smoke). He quickly grabbed Kagome's hand, dragging her from the smoke and jumping out of it. Due to being jarred so much, Kagome finally was lifted from the effects of the illusion, shaking her head to get rid of it completely.

"Let's go before they attack us!" Naruto shouted and Kagome nodded quickly. She didn't want to go to the police station for a punishment. The only thing she could actually think of was being thrown in jail and she didn't want that. "But just to be on the safe side." Naruto smirked and so did Kagome as she finally caught on.

Man, maybe the sexy technique was a real life-saver.

A few hand-signs later, about forty nude girls (twenty of Naruto and twenty of Kagome) filled the streets, just waiting to ambush the Uchihas' when they would come out of the smoke. "Come on!" Naruto urged, grabbing Kagome's hand and they both leapt away.

Defying punishment once again.

The smoke disappeared in a haze a moment later, finally revealing the two Uchihas. They were surprised (well not so much Itachi, he had been molested by this crowd before) when numerous naked girls latched themselves to their body, grabbing on and obviously not wanting them to go anywhere.

'_An escape plan?' _Fugaku thought angrily, punching out a few of the girls. The clones were easily disposed of, all of them gone within a few moments. Fugaku looked towards his son and was surprised at his expression.

Itachi looked pissed and ready to kill.

The prodigy took a step forward. "Itachi." Said person stopped at the command, looking back to his father with no emotion. He was only going to collect the two, so why was his father stopping him?

Fugaku ordered his son to stop. He almost felt like smirking but merely crossed his arms over his chest instead. "Leave them. We have more important things to do." He said simply, Itachi looking somewhat and vaguely surprised. He would've thought that his father would be the most eager to punish the two brats. Fugaku started to walk back to the police station, Itachi slowly following.

The reason he had let them go was simply because he was impressed by their actions. He never expected that Naruto would shake off the illusion's effects so quickly, so he had only one guess for it.

'_The Kyuubi's influence no doubt.'_

_

* * *

_

Naruto panted, looking back at his one and only dear friend. "You okay, Kagome-chan?" He asked with concern, noting her rather pale condition. He certainly couldn't blame her either, having took that level of genjutsu from Itachi. Hell, he was sure he was still being affected by it (though it didn't really feel like it. That puzzled him).

"Yeah, I think I am," Kagome said after a long pause, feeling a bit sick to her stomach. She sighed, just glad to have gotten out of the planned punishment. She knew that it would've been torture or something, especially since Itachi and Sasuke's father were planning it (she had the slightest feeling that they didn't like her).

"You know, they'll probably come after us or something." Kagome said after a second of silence, Naruto blinking. They stopped walking (or rather she stopped walking while Naruto followed her lead. The walking was just making her feel even more sick).

"Tch," Naruto snorted but couldn't say anything else to it. It was probably true, tricking the police had to some kind of crime (not that _he _cared or anything). "It doesn't matter, Kagome-chan." He said matter-of-factly, Kagome only raising a brow in question at him. The blond merely looked back at her with a sly grin. "Just go get some rest; I have another prank I have to get started." He explained at her curious look.

Kagome looked at him incredulously, not believing that he wanted to do yet another prank, even after he was almost caught for the previous one they had just committed. "Yeah, but I'll come right after," Kagome said with concern, she didn't want Naruto to face any kind of punishment alone. "Just tell me where." She said and Naruto smirked, leaning over to whisper in her ear about his new plan.

And even Kagome smirked, already liking the sound of Naruto's next plan.

* * *

"Oh my," Mikoto said, covering her mouth in slight shock as her husband showed her the latest of Naruto's and Kagome's pranks. She had heard of them before she had even met Kagome; they were rather famous in the village for pissing them citizens off with their (usually) harmless jokes, but this…

"Well, at least I now know you would've made a cute girl, Sasuke." Mikoto joked a little, completely oblivious to her youngest son's irritation.

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms over his… ahem, chest. He wasn't sure why he had to show his mother his _newly _acquired form, but he guessed it wouldn't be a shock for her if he accidently transformed in front of her. He immediately grabbed the warm water his father handed over to him (they had figured out the secret to the transforming. Or more like he watched Kagome use the water) and dumped it over his head, feeling his boy form again.

Mikoto seemed to sigh a little sadly at the loss of his girly form and excused herself, saying it was time for 'Buyo-chan's' daily exercise. Sasuke raised a brow, not knowing why his mother even wanted to train that fat furball. The thing couldn't barely move, let alone being a deadly shinobi cat.

'_Naruto, the next time I see him, he's dead!' _Sasuke thought, smirking at his next thought. They had graduated from the academy (except Naruto, who had failed the easy test) and he just couldn't wait to rub it in his face when they had to meet at the academy in four days time to meet their new three-man teams and teachers.

At least the dobe wouldn't be placed on his team…

It was also too bad that he was also delusional for even thinking that, even he should of guessed that Naruto would've found a way too pass the exam that he originally failed.

* * *

"Hmm!" Kagome stretched her arms over her head contently, sighing as she felt a few muscles pop. Her little cat-nap was refreshing, she no longer felt ill from the after-effects from Itachi's genjutsu. _'I didn't know he hated me that much!' _Kagome pouted a bit, he was her future brother-in-law (please note the extreme sarcasm there), they should get along at least a little.

"Alright, it's time to go see Naru—!!" Kagome was immediately cut off from finishing her sentence, being slammed face-first into the wall. She gasped in complete surprise, totally caught off guard. "Ah, Take my money!! Take my money!!" She immediately shrieked, being somewhat dimwitted and thinking that she was being robbed from a petty burglar. It didn't register there was basically no such thing as a robber within Konoha.

"Higurashi Kagome!!" A very angry and familiar voice shouted into her ears, and she was flipped over to face the person.

"Iruka-sensei!! What're you doing here?!" Kagome asked, blinking her blue eyes and wincing a little. Man, her back hurt… then again, Iruka-sensei's temper was legendary.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Iruka screamed in rage, his face filling with an angry red. Kagome really had no idea what he was talking about. "I know it was you who was also behind this prank!! I have to say it is the dumbest choice so far!! I though that you were smarter than this!!" Iruka practically snarled in her face, Kagome 'eeping' at his almost demonic-looking face.

"What?" She squeaked pathetically, still not knowing what he was speaking off. "What'd I do?" She asked, 'eeping' again as Iruka snorted, roughly grabbing her arm to drag her off somewhere.

"Your pranks can no longer go unpunished."

* * *

"Damn it, Naruto! You should've woke me earlier!" Kagome complained, using a wet rag to try to get the colourful paint out of the stone, but failing miserably. She pouted a bit, if she had to clean, then she at least wanted to join in on the initial prank.

"Hn." Naruto snorted, making a rather good impression of Sasuke in the moment. He also used a wet rag, scrubbing the stone as hard as he could. This was easily his biggest prank yet, though it had to be ruined by the orders of the Sandaime-jii and Iruka. He had been ordered to clean the Hokage Stone Heads, Kagome included for some reason.

Really, he saw no point (because in his personal view, he thought the rather boring stone heads looked better this way, more noticeable).

"I don't see why Iruka-sensei had to make me do this," Kagome muttered, feeling sweat gather on her brow from all the hard work that she was exerting to try and get the paint out of the faces. "It's not like _I _did anything." She sighed, glancing over at Naruto. She was slightly surprised to see his rather stoic expression as he rubbed the paint off slowly.

Her blue eyes grew soft and she looked down at her feet, feeling sad suddenly. She knew the reason why Naruto was acting out lately, playing all these big pranks on everyone. It was because he was the only one in their academy class who didn't graduate, even _she _graduated. She knew that Naruto must feel lonely because of it and took out his frustration out with the pranks they had been doing together lately.

"Hey, Naruto." She called out, sitting to rest for a second. The blond looked over to her, the stoic face vanishing and was replaced by a completely curious one. She almost squealed at his cuteness, but reigned herself under control before that could happen. "This job is going to take all night at the least." Kagome started, knowing their orders that they couldn't leave until all the paint was completely gone. "So, why don't you go bring us some take-out ramen from Ichiraku's. I'll even buy it for the both if us," Kagome smiled at his excited nod, handing him her wallet. "Don't take too long." She said as he smirked, still excited at the thought of ramen.

Suddenly, the thought of spending there at the Hokage Stone Faces cleaning the paint off all night didn't sound so bad, at least not if Kagome and ramen was going to be there.

Kagome watched him bounce off quickly, smiling softly before returning to her work of wiping off the colourful paint, completely focused on her job.

What she didn't see was the kunai, with the exploding tag attached to the end of it, lodge itself deep into the stone a little ways from her.

So she was completely unprepared when it exploded and was caught up in the blast.

BOOM!

* * *

Naruto hummed a bit, carrying two takeout boxes. He sniffed the air, smiling his head off as his mouth watered at the delicious scent. He was so enthralled with the smell that he didn't notice the shadow creep up behind him.

Naruto jumped when a large hand suddenly landed him his shoulder, dropping the ramen in the process. "What the hell?!" He cursed angrily, turning around to see who made him drop his precious ramen. He blinked, not expecting this particular person. "Mizuki-sensei?" He asked wonderingly, blinking when he saw a rather dark smirk disappear from his sensei's face. Maybe it was just a trick of the light or maybe he was imagining it…

"Naruto, I know you failed the exam," At this, Naruto's eyes fell drastically. "And I know you want to stay with Kagome." At this, Mizuki's eyes flashed sadistically and cruelly but Naruto didn't notice. "And I know a way you can accomplish this."

Naruto's azure eyes lit up and Mizuki smirked darkly, leading the blond to the Hokage Tower.

His plans would finally kick in tonight and he would do Konoha a big favour in the process. Get rid of the two nuisances, the Kyuubi brat and the girl who was stupid enough to hang around the demon.

Part one of his plan was already accomplished.

* * *

ANBU littered the scene and so did the Hokage, all of them looking with wide eyes. "What happened here?!" Sarutobi demanded, looking at the bloodied girl lying on the ground with alarmed eyes. How could this happen!? And in the safety of the village no less! He had been alerted that there was a large blast that had occurred near the Hokage Stone Heads and had immediately left the tower to check it out, along with his ANBU guards.

What he wasn't expecting was for Higurashi Kagome to be lying on the ground, a very large and bloody wound on her chest. She was unconscious and very pale. She almost looked... dead.

"No one saw what happened, Hokage-sama." A voice stated, frosty to the ears. Sarutobi glanced over at the ANBU, knowing it was Uchiha Itachi immediately.

"Itachi, take Kagome to the hospital. Now." He ordered rather calmly for the situation. The ANBU captain immediately bowed his head, bending down to carefully pick the almost-fatally wounded Kagome and flickering out of sight, heading towards the hospital.

Sarutobi looked at the scene, his teeth clenched unconsciously. He had noticed one other thing wrong with this scene.

Where was Naruto?

"Go. Locate Uzumaki Naruto." The Sandaime ordered, all of the ANBU scattering like leaves in the wind.

Sarutobi looked at the sky, praying to Kami-sama that the two would be alright. Though he hated to put any citizen's life over another, he knew that Uzumaki Naruto and Higurashi Kagome's lives were probably the most important within Konoha.

He could not let anything happen to them…

* * *

"W-what do you mean?" Naruto hesitantly asked, clutching the large scroll (that he had stolen from the Hokage's office) to his chest like his life depended on it. He looked towards Iruka before turning it back to Mizuki. He didn't understand…

Mizuki smirked cruelly, ignoring Iruka's pleadings. "Didn't you ever wonder why everyone hated you? Why you were avoided at all costs?" He said with sadistic pleasure as Naruto's face twisted with pain at the memories. "You know," He began casually, catching Naruto's attention. "There is a decree, a decree that only you don't know about."

"What!?" Naruto blinked, his eyes wide. "Why!? What is this decree?!" Naruto shouted, suddenly angrily. They were in a forest, in one of the numerous training grounds. Iruka was a little ways from him and Mizuki was standing in a tree above, looking arrogant. He didn't understand any of this.

"Don't you dare tell him!" Iruka shouted desperately, not believing that Mizuki was doing this.

"That decree was… that you're the Nine-Tailed Fox!!" Mizuki laughed with dark pleasure as Naruto froze. "_You're_ the one who wrecked havoc on Konoha thirteen years prior! _You're_ the one who everyone hates for the wrongs you have done! And _you're _the one who killed Iruka's parents!" Mizuki said with cruel relish, grabbing one of the large shuriken's off his back and twirling it around. "Didn't you wonder why everyone _hated _you?!" He said, smirking darkly.

"Naruto, don't listen to him!" Iruka took a step forward, desperate. How could this happen?

Naruto was still frozen at the news, his eyes wide as he stared up at Mizuki.

"That girl, Kagome was it? She only hung around you because she felt sorry for you! She doesn't care what actually happens to you! How could she care about a demon?!" Mizuki taunted, hurling the large weapon as Naruto stood there lifelessly. He blinked and then clenched his teeth angrily.

Naruto's eyes shook with an unknown emotion, lying on the ground with Iruka crouched over him protectively; the large weapon had pierced his back, he was bleeding. "W-wha?!" Naruto stuttered, surprised to see tears leaking out Iruka's eyes.

"Don't listen to him, Naruto! I know it must've been hard, to be so lonely! I know I should've been a better teacher to you! And Kagome," Iruka paused, before going on even more determinedly then before.

"Kagome, she… she loves you, Naruto! She's not the type of girl to feel sorry for you! She's your friend! And she loves you! You're not as alone as Mizuki says you are!!" Iruka screamed out, needing Naruto to listen.

Mizuki smirked and the next thing he said completely changed Naruto's world. "Then it's too bad I blew her up earlier! She's probbaly dead by now!" He snickered sadistically, too engrossed with his laughter to even look at Naruto.

Naruto's sea-blue eyes changed into crimson and all he could see was red.


	9. Pass

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Vote for Kagome/Sasuke, Kagome/Itachi, or Sasuke/Kagome/Itachi (THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO VOTE! Next chapter finally reveals the pairing!)

* * *

For the first time in thirteen years, the legendary Kyuubi no Youko stirred within his prison.

* * *

"Naruto?! Naruto!!" Iruka shouted loudly, watching as the boy snarl something underneath his breath, his sky blue eyes flickering between azure and… crimson. Iruka's eyes immediately widened as he finally realized what was going on. Was the seal actually breaking? _'The Kyuubi? I can't let that happen!' _Iruka clenched his teeth, his tanned fingers digging into his wounded back, gripping the large shuriken embedded within his flesh, and ripped it out. He winced at the hot pain, but ignored it, turning around quickly to fling it back at Mizuki, who was not expecting it. He just barely dodged with his shinobi reflexes.

"Naruto—" Iruka said firmly, a bit wary to hear that Naruto's growls were getting louder in strength, ripping against his ears. "You have to get out of here. Now." Iruka ordered, putting a hand upon Naruto's shoulder, seemingly snapping him out of his daze almost immediately. Iruka almost sighed in relief as Naruto's red eyes faded back to his usual bright blue. "Go. Don't let Mizuki get the scroll, no matter what." Iruka ordered again, Naruto just glanced at him with wide eyes, before darting out from underneath and running as fast as he could in the opposite direction, the large scroll clutched firmly within his grasp.

Iruka turned back to the arrogantly smirking Mizuki, ignoring the pain, and smirked back himself. He casually raised a hand to wipe any blood trickling down from his mouth and tensed, a glare forming on his face, though his smirk remained firmly in place.

"You will not succeed; you will not get that scroll."

* * *

No one saw how Kagome's eyes flicked wide open, her eyes flashing a crimson red for an instant, before she shut them just as quickly, her head rolling to the side of the bed.

The heart monitor beeped repetitively, though weakly…

* * *

"Hokage-sama?" A Hyuuga medic timidly knocked on the door, walking in slowly as the leader of the Leaf Village allowed her permission to come in. "Hokage-sama?" She repeated quietly, gripping a piece of paper in her hands tightly and nervously.

"Ah, and how is she doing?" Sarutobi asked calmly, though he was anxious to hear any kind of news. Good or bad. His hardened eyes bore into the Hyuuga medic, making her sweat even more under the intense stare.

"Higurashi Kagome is in critical condition, and she is very unstable. It is unknown if she'll make the night," The medic said timidly, having hate to bear such news in front of the Hokage. Why was she picked for the job again? Oh yeah, because there was something peculiar to Kagome that any of the medics could explain. "She has suffered massive damage to her vital organs, but that is not what I have come here for," The medic stopped immediately, wary to even go on.

Sarutobi sighed mentally in relief after hearing Kagome was still alive, even barely. His eyes hardened a moment later, knowing that she was not in the clear just yet. He did raise a brow as the medic fidgeted nervously in his demanding presence. "Go on." He stated, wanting to hear this 'other' news.

"Well uhhh," The medic gulped, but continued on. "When we were operating on Higurashi, we all noticed something rather… different about her," The medic now frowned, her nervousness disappearing. "She has a different… chakra to her. She has two different chakras, one is normal for her age, but the other… it's immense!" The Hyuuga's eyes widened in realization as a thought hit her hard. "It was concentrated in one area, her hip. It almost reminds me of the Kyuubi sealed inside—" The medic immediately stopped as the Hokage lightly slammed his fist upon his desk.

"I have heard enough." Sarutobi said calmly, ignoring the stuttering apologizes from the Hyuuga. He rested his head upon his folded fingers, his eyes sharp and hardened as he glanced up to the medic. "Keep me posted on Higurashi Kagome's condition. Tell me at once if her condition changes at once." He ordered, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

"H-hai." The medic stuttered, bowing once more in apology before rushing out the door, her heart beating harshly.

Sarutobi sighed, showing his emotions as the Hyuuga medic left, slumping a bit in his luxurious chair. He rubbed his temples in order to avoid the rushing headache. He puffed his pipe, looking out the window with anxiety as a black flash entered the room. "Itachi." Sarutobi immediately straightened, his hardened Hokage face back on in an instant.

Itachi kneeled, his crimson Sharingan staring at the floor in respect, never once meeting his leader's. "Hokage-sama, I have delivered Higurashi Kagome to the hospital. Is there any further orders?" Itachi said calmly in his deep, apathetic voice, waiting for any more orders.

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, I want you to find Naruto. He has stolen the forbidden scroll from my office. It must be retrieved at once." The Hokage ordered softly, holding one hand up just when Itachi was about to flash out of the room in a dark blur. "However, do not punish Naruto. I will punish him for his mistakes." The Sandaime said in a firm voice, giving the gesture to go when Itachi nodded his head in affirmative, darting out the window.

Sarutobi slumped in his chair again, hoping and preying to Kami-sama that the two would be alright, especially Kagome.

Konoha could not lose her, especially not with the power that she had sealed within her…

* * *

Naruto panted, darting through the trees quickly. He glanced behind him; his blue eyes alit with panic. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he did know his destination. He had to get back to the Hokage Stone Heads. He had to see Kagome, she just couldn't have gotten blown up… no, she couldn't have.

Naruto hyperventilated, feeling fear run up through his entire body, feeling it settle within his stomach. "N-no, Kagome-chan!" He whispered with a panic unknown to him. He never felt this level of fear before, not even when the villagers picked and beat him when he was a child. He couldn't lose her! She was his…

Only friend…

"Naruto-kun." An emotionless voice stated from behind him, Naruto leaping about twenty feet into the air in surprise, before he swung around. He blinked, forgetting about his fear for a moment.

"Itachi?" Naruto gasped, seeing the Uchiha prodigy standing behind him, complete in his ANBU uniform. His panic suddenly returned after seeing Itachi, who immediately reminded him of Kagome. "Kagome-chan?! Is she alright?! What's happening?! What're you doing here?!" Naruto suddenly snarled, fed up already with the situation. His eyes flashed red for an instant again.

Itachi raised a brow, immediately seeing the colour red for a second before it disappeared just as quick. The fox? Was it awakening? He frowned and ignored it. The Kyuubi was responsible for the destruction of Konoha thirteen years prior. It was the cause of the death of the Yondaime Hokage.

That damn fox was also responsible for the blame on the Uchiha clan for its attack. That blame almost escalated into war…

"Naruto-kun, come." Itachi said, his eyes narrowing in one direction as his Sharingan eyes caught a flicker of movement within the trees some distant away. His eyes narrowed again, tempted to scout out the area, but knew that his orders were absolute in bringing Naruto back to the Hokage's Tower.

"What?! No! I'm going to see Kagome-chan!" Naruto snarled, throwing the damn scroll to the ground, glaring at it for all his worth. Only if he didn't listen to Mizuki-sensei, he could of helped her in some way.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto suddenly yelled, looking back in the direction in which the fighting was going on. He turned back to Itachi. "You have to help him!" Naruto said, darting off in the direction of the Hokage Stone Heads. He blinked as Itachi grabbed the back of his orange coat, pulling him up into the air.

"What?! What're you doing?!" Naruto demanded, grabbing onto Itachi's arm as he flew from tree to tree, heading in the direction of the Hokage Tower. "Kagome-chan—!?" Naruto said as if that solved everything, though was cut off. He started to struggle in his grasp.

"Is fine." Itachi finished, though his statement wasn't exactly truthful. He didn't know if she was actually alight or not.

"Did she really get… blown up?" Naruto asked quietly, the thought was sickening to even think. She couldn't die. He didn't think he could handle it.

"Yes, however, she is still alive," Itachi answered, seeing the Hokage Tower and darting in the window in a black and orange flash. He set Naruto down to his feet, looking to the Hokage for further orders. He set the large scroll down on the Sandaime's desk.

Naruto blinked, he didn't see when Itachi had picked it up.

He then turned to the Hokage, a desperate look in his blue eyes. "Sandaime-jii! What's going on?!" He demanded to know, snarling angrily.

Sarutobi looked slightly taken back, then put back on his calm face. "Naruto, you will be punished for your actions." Sarutobi said simply, turning back to Itachi. "Gather information for me, see the other ANBU and see if they have located Mizuki yet." He ordered, Itachi nodding and flashing out the window again.

"Stay there." Sarutobi firmly ordered, retrieving the scroll, walking over to another door and sealing it within it. However, when his back was turned, Naruto jumped out the window in an orange flash, determined to help Iruka-sensei.

Sarutobi immediately turned around, opening his mouth to say something, but shutting it close as he realized that Naruto was long gone.

The corners of his mouth upturned slightly.

* * *

Kagome sat up in bed, sighing as she realized that she looked like hell. Her hair was a rat's-nest, and dark circles spotted underneath her eyes. She sighed again, pouting a bit. No one had come to visit her, not a one.

'_Two whole days. I've been in here two whole days, and I don't even know what happened.' _Kagome thought, leaning against her propped pillows. She did not remember how she got injured or anything, the medics only told her that she almost died, but miraculously pulled through. The wounds supposedly should have killed her…

Her pale hand reached over to the box tray on the table beside her bed, grabbing one of the snacks inside it. She perked up as one of the doors opened, hoping that it was Naruto but instantly deflating when she saw it was… Sasuke.

Oh well, a visitor was a visitor… she supposed. "Sasuke! You came to see me?!" She said with an amount of surprise, certainly not expecting to see him. "Where's Mikoto-san?" She asked, always happy to see the Uchiha matriarch. She was nice.

"Hn, Kaa-san is talking with the Hokage," Sasuke grunted, his hands in his pockets while raising a brow as she bit into a strawberry pocky biscuit. He twitched, hating sweet stuff. He twitched even more, seeing the box tray on the table beside her bed. It was filled with… junk.

Everything was junk, a couple of syrup-covered onigiri, a few boxes of strawberry pocky, dango, vanilla cookies, and a few more sweet stuff. Just sugar, pure sugar. Hell, he could even see a few stalks of sugar cane in the box. The only thing that was missing was… chocolate.

"If you're going to eat all that… you'll get fat." Sasuke pointed out, Kagome stopping immediately to turn to him.

"Oh, do you want some?" She asked politely, ignoring his previous statement. She offered a pocky stick to him. "I was saving them for Naruto, but you can have some… I guess."

Sasuke was just about to decline, but instantly took the pocky out of her hand and stuffed in into his mouth when she said that. She blinked her blue eyes, slightly surprised when he did that. Sasuke blushed slightly, turning his head away. He didn't know why he did that either, he only knew that it bothered him for some reason that she would just share with Naruto so easily.

"Do you want another?" Kagome said, blinking again as Sasuke shook his head negative.

"I don't like sweets." He muttered, now wishing that Mikoto would walk in and save him from this embarrassing scene.

"Oh," Kagome blinked again. "Well, I don't have anything but sweets and there's nothing tomato flavoured. I could buy you a bottle of ketchup… I guess." Kagome said obliviously, pointing to a few bills on the table to pay.

Sasuke twitched, just because he liked tomatoes, didn't mean everything had to be tomato flavoured! And he didn't eat ketchup straight out of the bottle!!

"Kagome-chan!!" The door opened abruptly, familiar orange coming into Kagome's view. Kagome smiled widely at the grinning Naruto, who touched his forehead quickly. "Look, look! I graduated!!" He practically shouted, adjusting his new Leaf forehead proudly.

"Oh wow, Naruto! Maybe we can be on the same Genin team now!" Kagome said excitedly, knowing that they would be selcted for their new teams in two days. She picked up a box from the table, handing it to Naruto. "Here's a present for graduating." She said, watching him open the box. It was that black and orange coat that he liked so much. It had somehow been saved in the 'accident,' no blood marks at all… though she wasn't wearing it at the time… she didn't think.

"You'll have to wait a few years to wear it though. It's kind of big and baggy right now." Kagome said sheepishly, as Naruto grinned foxily, his bright blue eyes flashing gratefully.

"Thanks, Kagome-chan." He said sincerely, looking at Sasuke with arrogance that Kagome give _him _something and not the teme.

The door opened again, in walking an excited-looking Mikoto and a disgruntled-looking Fugaku. Itachi was not with them, probably on some random mission or something.

"Oh, Kagome-chan! You're awake!!" Mikoto said, walking up to the young girl and giving her a warm and light hug. Kagome hugged back awkwardly, not used to such affection. The Uchiha matriarch pulled back, bringing something out of her bag.

A black T-shirt. A black, high-collared T-shirt. A black, high-collared T-shirt with the Uchiha fan emblem imprinted on the back.

"Eh?" Kagome blinked as Mikoto handed it to her, a wide smile on her pretty face. "What is… this?" Kagome asked slowly, both Naruto and Sasuke leaning in to hear the explanation as well.

"We have talked to the Hokage, and he agrees with this idea." Mikoto said with excitement, wringing her hands. Fugaku merely looked indifferent (well really, when didn't he?), and Sasuke didn't know what the hell was going on.

Kagome's, Naruto's, and even Sasuke's mouths dropped open at the next statement.

"Kagome-chan, you are now officially moving in the Uchiha compound! And that is an order from the Hokage himself!"

* * *

"Pein, I have done what you asked." A blue-haired woman said, known as Konan. Her cool sapphire eyes started unblinkingly at the leader of the rather new criminal organization, Akatsuki.

"Tell me all that you have gathered." Pein ordered, his unusual grey eyes looking back at Konan with the same intensity.

Konan nodded, knowing that she was the information gatherer for Akatsuki. "I have located most the Bijuu and their Jinchuuriki hosts." Konan started. "However, some some keep avoiding in being detected." She finished.

Pein waved a hand lazily, looking out at the cold, drizzling rain. "Tell me of what you know." He ordered.

Konan nodded. "The Ichibi is located in Sunagakure. His Jinchuuriki host is named as Sabaku no Gaara. He uses sand as his weapon, unconsciously. He had never been injured. The Sand Village did not bother to classify this information." Konan paused for a moment, letting the information sink in. "The Nibi is located in Kumogakure. However, the information is heavily guarded, and I have only so far gathered that the host is a woman." Konan paused again as Pein lazily waved his hand.

"That is no matter for this moment, we are only gathering information on the Bijuu for right now. Continue." He said, now glancing out to the rain.

"I have gathered no information on the Sanbi, there doesn't seem to be a Jinchuuriki host for it. I have also not gathered any information on the Rokubi or Shichibi. The Yonbi has a host, though I do not know what village he might be from. The Hachibi is also a Kumo-nin, however, like the Nibi, the information is very heavily guarded." Konan said.

Pein raised a pierced brow. "And what of the Gobi and Kyuubi?" He asked, though he knew where exactly the Kyuubi was located.

"As you know, the Kyuubi was sealed in Konoha in a Leaf-nin. His Jinchuuiki host is named as Uzumaki Naruto, there is not yet much information about him, but the records were not guarded at all." Konan said, though it was a bit surprising to her that Konoha wouldn't even bother to hide about the strongest Bijuu.

"The Gobi is also located in Konoha. However," Konan paused, and Pein looked at her expectantly.

"There is no information on the Gobi's host at all. It seems that Konoha is doing everything in its power to hide any information on the Gobi Jinchuuriki," Konan said, closing her blue eyes. "However, I do have one name in interest," She stated. Pein merely raised a brow in interest, urging her to continue. "Higurashi Kagome. She is a resident of Konoha and her information is heavily guarded, so it may be a possibility."

"That is fine for now. You may leave." Pein said, dismissing Konan, who left the room a moment after. He knew Konan, that she was curious deep down on why he wanted this information. He had to be patient though, he knew that most records on the Bijuu and Jinchuuriki were sealed shut and closely guarded.

They were weapons after all. Nothing more.

And they were the weapons that would help him create his new pain free world.

* * *

Remember, this is your last time to vote, so do please leave a review. Oh, and can you people guess who the Gobi Jinchuuriki is? And no, it's not Kagome or any OC…


	10. Katon and Unexpected Date!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Itachi/Kagome (however, throughout this entire story, there will be heavy Sasuke/Kagome). The pairing is final for now... I may open the polls once again, but far, far down the road... because some of you may want a pairing change later... for what I have planned for this story...

* * *

Kagome gulped, her blue orbs flicking each and every way.

Fugaku glared.

The silence was completely deafening, and Kagome shrank back into herself.

Fugaku glared.

"Heh?" Kagome tried her mouth to say something, _anything_, but just… nothing–

Fugaku glared.

Kagome looked down to her fidgeting hands, playing with the dark material of the black arm warmers that she wore.

Fugaku glared.

'_Oh come on! Just say something already!!' _Kagome shouted within her mind, her heart thumping madly within her chest as she waited for the criticism that was bound to come from him.

Fugaku glared.

Kagome opened her mouth, but blinked as Fugaku finally broke the uneasy and tense silence.

"This is… poor and pathetic." He said pretty apathetically, no obvious remorse within his voice.

Kagome slumped to one side, the waterfall styled tears falling down her pretty, pale face in a rush. A dark depression hung over her head as she sat within the main room of the Uchiha mansion.

Kagome sat across from him, sitting on her knees and across from the Uchiha patriarch. He was sitting cross-legged, a few pieces of paper gathered within his calloused hands. Oh, those dreaded papers… she always hated to look at such things.

Which is why she rarely ever did…

Those damn report cards!! _'Ugh… I hate them! I wish did paid more attention to them,' _Kagome mentally sighed, the academy ranking never really mattered to her. However, she knew that she was not the top kunoichi… and never had the desire to scramble for the top. No, scrambling for the top was for the fan-girls – the fan-girls who wanted to impress the very people who she was now living with, not that _she_ wanted to or anything!!

'_And besides,' _Kagome thought, shifting again nervously as Fugaku glanced down at her report cards, looking at them with obvious disdain. _'The top kunoichi is probably that Uchiha chick,' _She thought, knowing it was true.

After all, the Uchiha couldn't settle for any less, now could they? The Uchiha clan would probably throw some big meeting if one Uchiha didn't have the top spot within the academy, and disown them or something.

She shivered as Fugaku glared at her again with his icy obsidian eyes. Oh, the horror if he decided to activate his blood-line…

Fugaku glared at the girl, looking at the rather poor grades that she received in her days at the academy. Well, they were poor and pathetic grades for an _Uchiha_, but for an average shinobi… well, they were just… average.

Kagome certainly wasn't the top kunoichi on the class. No, of course it was an Uchiha – not that he, himself, expected any less from one of Sasuke's and Itachi's cousin. Still, he could not have one shinobi tainting his clan name and reputation, even if Kagome herself was not an Uchiha.

'_As long as she beats the Hyuuga, then it's fine for now,' _Fugaku thought, knowing the Hyuuga heiress was in Sasuke's and Kagome's class. There was no worry for that either; Kagome did rank better than the Hyuuga in almost every class… except for one.

Chakra control, that was the particular class that the Hyuuga heiress was better than Kagome, and Fugaku was willing to let that slide. He knew that the Hyuugas' had to have the perfect chakra control in order to perform their Gentle Fist style, and that clan trained their clan members to have the best chakra control almost as soon as they could walk.

Even the most inexperienced Hyuuga Genin would have better chakra control than most Chuunin, perhaps even Jounin.

However, Kagome herself wasn't all that bad at chakra control. She ranked third out of the ten kunoichi and fifth overall out of the thirty shinobi students in her class.

In order, only Hyuuga Hinata, Sasuke, Uchiha Nadeshiko, and Haruno Sakura beat her in chakra control. He was willing to let that slide for now.

In other classes, however, she was only average, not really standing out – except for one that caught his eye. Kagome did seem to be talented at Ninjutsu, she was the second top kunoichi for Ninjutsu (of course, the top Ninjutsu user for a kunoichi was Uchiha Nadeshiko)… but still, Kagome seemed to be getting better than average.

He could use that to his advantage…

Fugaku glanced up, his cold eyes icier than ever. "These grades are pathetic. However, I am willing to teach one jutsu before the Genin team selection tomorrow," He stated, Kagome blinking in surprise.

"Teach… me?" Kagome repeated, completely blown away by this new development. This was just… unbelievable! Being taught by an Uchiha – and not just any Uchiha, the Uchiha leader and patriarch at that! It would certainly raise her ranking… which was about thirteenth out of thirty.

"Meet me out at the dock at Nakano River in exactly ten minutes." Fugaku ordered, getting up from his sitting position, ready to prepare himself to teach Kagome the most basic Ninjutsu of the Uchiha clan.

Kagome was still just a child in his eyes – in the eyes of the Uchiha clan – until she could prove herself and her worth.

She would only be considered an adult if she could properly use the Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

* * *

Kagome sighed, walking… dragging herself down to the river that the Fugaku ordered her to. She was excited, yet nervous, what if she got hurt in the process of this lesson? She already had been stabbed by Itachi, which surprisingly, had healed very quickly. And she just gotten herself blown up, just released from the hospital.

All in within two weeks.

She had no real desire to go back to the hospital when she was just released. Kagome perked up, hearing a noise. She quickly turned, narrowing her blue eyes in the direction of the few scattered trees. She blinked, noticing something, someone over there.

Kagome stopped walking immediately, just watching the little person kneel on the ground and hover over something. The little girl hadn't noticed her yet, and for that, Kagome was glad. The little girl was cute, but that's not what caught Kagome's observation.

It was the fact that the little girl greatly resembled herself when she was smaller, except for the cute little side ponytail that girl had on the side of her head. Also, the black shirt that the little girl was wearing had the Uchiwa emblem imprinted on the back.

'_An Uchiha?' _Kagome thought, smiling a bit widely, her blue eyes twinkling. _'Must be Sasuke's cousin or something. She's cute! If that's even possible for an Uchiha,' _She thought the last part sarcastically, accidentally stepping on a random twig. She cursed within her mind as the little girl instantly turned around, her very dark brown eyes slightly afraid as she gathered something in her arms quickly.

The little Uchiha gave her a frightened look, before darting off, the small golden-red animal clutched firmly within her small arms.

"No! Wait –!" Kagome said, stretching her arm out uselessly. It didn't work as the girl darted into the trees, vanishing out of her sight. She sighed, running her fingers through her short, silky hair. She didn't really mean to scare the girl off!!

"Damn! Now I'm late!" Kagome cursed, taking off in the direction to Nakano River. She got there in a few moments, stopping instantly and gulping harshly as she noticed the Uchiha patriarch standing there, looking very impatient.

Fugaku was in full Jounin uniform as well, he was obviously planning to go to work after teaching her the jutsu that he was planning.

Kagome gulped again, taking a few steps until she actually reached the dock. "Ano, I'm here…" She said a little timidly, flinching as he glared at her. She pouted internally; she was only a few moments late! There shouldn't be a big deal about it!

"Leave now if you are not going to be serious about this." Fugaku stated coldly, knowing that Kagome had a reputation with the Kyuubi brat for playing pranks. He was not in the mood for such childness. Being a shinobi was much more than a game – which unfortunately was most children thought as they registered for the academy, especially the girls. Sasuke had told him that almost every girl in his class had wanted to become a shinobi merely to impress him or some other Uchiha.

It was pathetic; they did not take it seriously. Instead, they tended to focus more on their looks or hair.

Luckily, Kagome did not seem to be one of those fan-girls. It may have been the reason why Sasuke was attracted and dating her in the first place.

"No, no!! I'm completely serious about this!" Kagome instantly remarked, frowning slightly. Maybe it was about time that she took her training seriously and to the next level. She was usually too busy out playing pranks with Naruto to actually focus on her training, but that was about to change. She could no longer afford to do such things, the Genin selection was the next day, and then real missions would begin…

Fugaku stared at her for a moment with no emotion, seeing the determination in her blue eyes surging forward. He nodded just barely, directing Kagome to stand on the edge of the dock so he could show her the most basic jutsu of the Uchiha clan.

'_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!' _(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) He quickly produced the hand seals, gathered in his chakra to his chest, pushing it up through his throat, and then released it from his mouth, easily conjuring a giant red ball of hot flames.

Kagome blinked and gasped, her heart sinking immediately. Did he really want her to accomplish such a feat? There was just no way in hell that she could something like that… she was only good at the academy's standard and basic Ninjutsu.

The fire stopped from Fugaku's mouth as he turned to look at her with cold eyes. "This is the basic Uchiha Ninjutsu." He almost felt like smirking as she only looked to the air in awe. "And these are the correct hand-seals in order to produce the Katon justu…" He said, showing her slow enough for her to remember what to use.

Kagome nodded, feeling nervous. She already knew that she would not be able to do such a thing on her first try, but she was willing to give it a shot. "You bring your chakra from your mouth to your chest and hold it." The Uchiha patriarch stated, Kagome listening intently. "Then right after that, you blow it out." Fugaku stepped back, intent on seeing her try at least once before he went to the police station for his shift.

If she didn't get it on her first try (which he already knew she would not), then he was willing to give her a week to accomplish using the Katon jutsu. If she could not… then –

'_Okay, just concentrate!' _Kagome thought, moving forward until she was standing on the edge of the dock. She slowly formed the unfamiliar hand-sign sequence, making sure that she did not mess up on the first step. _'From my mouth,' _Kagome took in a deep breath, allowing her chakra to gather in her chest. _'To my chest,' _She held her breath as she let the chakra rest in her chest for a second, her blue eyes snapping open. _'And then blow out!' _Kagome did just that, her mouth opening to allow the fire escape.

Only for it to go so very wrong.

'_Oh God!' _Kagome immediately panicked, instantly clutching at her throat as her blue eyes watered. Pain, intense pain bubbled in her throat. She lost her footing, falling into the cool water, not even feeling her body change under her 'prank gone wrong.'

Fugaku merely stood there, his hands in his pockets, watching the scene with no emotion. He was not surprised that she could not accomplish the jutsu, but he did not expect for it to backlash so violently. He almost felt like sighing, but he would not help her.

He would not lower himself to such things.

Fugaku waited a few moment for the girl to surface, his eyes narrowing as he noticed that her gender had changed. It irritated him greatly, it instantly reminded him of Sasuke's plight, and how he changed into a female. The girl and the Kyuubi brat had better hoped it was not permanent, because if it was… then who knows what he might do to them…

Fugaku looked at the coughing… male arrogantly. "I am giving you one week to accomplish this jutsu," The Uchiha leader stated, already walking away, and not offering her any help. He turned around, seeing her treading water and looking at him with slightly pain-filled blue eyes. He smirked slightly.

"However, you may want to produce the Katon jutsu before that. Your Genin selection team is tomorrow… and also…" Fugaku smirked coldly as she looked at curiously (though with pained eyes) when he stopped.

"Sasuke accomplished this justu within one week… _when he was seven_."

With that, Fugaku left, Kagome only looking at his back with slightly bitter, pained eyes.

'_Bastard…'_

_

* * *

_

Haruno Sakura quietly crept through the forest, her green eyes sparkling as she noticed the familiarity of the trees. That meant she was getting really close! She smiled widely, excitement bursting into her chest. Her hand came up to tuck a strand of pink hair behind her ear, adjusting the large red ribbon that was tied on her head.

All the Genin were officially graduating tomorrow, and she only hoped that she would be on Sasuke-kun's team. No, she had to be…! She could not let her rival, Ino, beat her at anything!! Her fired green eyes dimmed slightly, sighing a bit at the thought of her former best friend.

She didn't want to end her friendship with Ino so easily, but Sakura was just so insecure… and jealous. Whenever she was with Ino… it was all about her! Ino this and Ino that! When she was with Ino… Ino got everything… and while she… she was just left in the dust, forgotten to everybody, only remembered as the big forehead girl.

Sakura hated that, she couldn't stand it. She had to stop relying on Ino and stand on her own two feet… even if meant breaking her friendship with Ino.

Sakura jumped suddenly, a loud cursing breaking her out of her thoughts. She stumbled, quickly hiding behind a tree, not wanting to be caught. Though it wasn't official, it was pretty well known around Konoha that the Nakano River and the forest surrounding it were pretty much the claimed Uchiha property and training grounds.

She might get in trouble being caught on these grounds. Sakura shook her head, her green eyes lighting up. She always snuck here, and hasn't gotten caught once. She always snuck here because she loved to watch Sasuke-kun train at the dock on the edge of Nakano River.

And it sounded like he was training now! Sakura smiled wider, her green eyes lighting up even further as she ran quickly through the trees. She stopped, hiding behind one right before a clearing, the excitement bursting as she noticed a figure on the dock.

She blinked, watching in concern as the person cursed, glaring down at the water while dripping wet. She noticed that it wasn't Sasuke-kun at all; the hair was the same blue-black but in a different style…

Kagome cursed, swallowing all the cold water in one gulp. She sighed, feeling the pain numb slightly. She had allowed her chakra to flow into a bit of water, and then drinking it, and it seemed to have worked. It numbed the pain a bit… enough for her to keep on continuing with the training.

What Fugaku had said completely fired her up; she had to complete this technique faster than a week. After all, she couldn't just let a seven year-old Sasuke beat her, now could she? No… she didn't want to look that weak and pathetic, even if she was going up against the most elite clan within Konoha…

A sudden snapping of a twig alerted her and broke her out of her thoughts, Kagome swinging around to look. She blinked, not expecting to see an embarrassed looking Sakura standing there, a guilty look upon her face.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I-I'll just leave!" Sakura immediately bowed, stuttering her apology, her face glowing a light red at getting caught. She didn't want to get in trouble and being banned from Nakano River just because she was spying on an Uchiha train. That meant she could never see Sasuke-kun outside of the academy classes…

"No, it's fine…" Kagome blinked, wondering what Sakura was doing in this particular place. She blinked again as Sakura blushed lightly, kicking her foot along the ground in obvious nervousness. "What? It's me, Ka—" Kagome immediately stopped her sentence, not wanting to reveal it her, simply because Sakura did not know it was her in the first place. Kagome did not people to know such an embarrassing thing that she changed into a male and gained a... _penis_ just by being splashed with cold water.

Sakura leaned in, her green eyes lighting up. She had never seen this boy before; she knew that he didn't go to the academy, even if he looked her age. And he was an Uchiha… and very cute, just as cute as Sasuke-kun! Her face blushed even more and she almost squealed at the confused look on the mysterious Uchiha male's face.

"Are you an Uchiha? My name is Haruno Sakura." Sakura smiled, walking a bit closer to the dock where the male stayed.

"Uhhhh," Kagome almost fell to the floor in shock, how could she be mistaken for an Uchiha? Sure, she had the dark hair and pale skin…! _'Oh that's right! I'm wearing an Uchiha shirt,' _Kagome grumbled in her mind, remembering how Mikoto basically forced her into the damn shirt when she had moved into the Uchiha manor.

"Yeah! Yeah, that's right!" Kagome suddenly said, she would rather be mistaken as an Uchiha then reveal the stupid prank gone wrong. "My name is Uchiha… Kai/" Kagome sweated, making up the name on the spot, and trying to make it sound similar to her own name, so she wouldn't forget in it in the future if she ever needed to use it again.

"Kai-kun! That's a cute name!" Sakura giggled, moving closer and onto the dock. She smiled again. "So what are you doing, Kai-kun?" She asked, leaning over to glance at the cool water.

"I'm training," Kagome said, blinking at the unusual situation. She was was never close to Sakura, they just never became friends because she hung out with Naruto. Most of her classmates seemed to avoid her after that, not that she minded. But this was just… strange, even if Sakura had never been outright hostile to her like she was to Naruto.

"Are old are you? Why aren't you attending the academy?" Sakura asked curiously, tucking a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear. She glanced up, almost sighing at how handsome the male was. He was definitely an Uchiha, with his looks…

"Oh, I'm thirteen… and I didn't attend the academy because…"Kagome panicked, not able to come up with an excuse. She muttered something, Sakura straining to listen. "It's not important… I'm training here!" Kagome tried to sound like an Uchiha, but failed miserably as Sakura only smiled wider.

"Can I watch?" Sakura asked eagerly, feeling giddy as Kai only nodded gruffly. He was so much like Sasuke-kun!

"I guess," Kagome muttered, though she didn't want to see anyone witness her pathetic Katon attempt. She just didn't have the heart to tell Sakura off.

"Okay!" Sakura giggled, standing back and watching intently as Kai stepped up, producing hand-signs in a sequence that she had never seen before. It must have been an Uchiha technique or something.

"Katon –" Kagome did all the steps, her attempt just as pathetic as the last. She held back a whimper, feeling the burn in her throat throb slightly. Maybe she should go back to Mikoto to get it checked out or something…

Sakura watched a smoke fizzled from Kai's mouth, not even paying attention to his lame attempt at the fire technique. No, her green eyes were for his good-looking face, and suddenly got an idea!

'_Won't Ino-pig be jealous!' _Sakura thought, smirking as she moved a bit closer to 'Kai.' She suddenly latched onto his arm, ignoring the wet fabric of Kai's shirt. "Why don't you take a break from training? We can go out to lunch. I'll even buy for the both of us!" Sakura gushed, watching Kai blink cutely. She squealed in her mind, he was just so cute!

Perhaps even cuter than Sasuke with his expressions!

"A-alright, I guess," Kagome stuttered, blinking her blue eyes. She certainly wasn't expecting to be asked out on a date, and by Haruno Sakura no less!

"Let's go!" Sakura giggled, dragging the cute male Uchiha with her to one of the various stands of Konoha.

"W-wait a minute!" Kagome stuttered, stumbling along with Sakura, her voice distance as they left Nakano River and the dock.

She sighed in her male form, knowing it was going to be a long afternoon. All she wanted to get done was the Katon technique!

Her male form was generally because of the Uchiha clan… ever since she had met them, all hers and Naruto's pranks had gone wrong.

And that was because of the kiss dare…

A dare gone wrong...


End file.
